Stand By Me?
by Elspeth
Summary: from the world of the pocket bishonen site, the gundam wing trainer has had her shinigami stolen, evil genensis corp is set to breed a better fighter from his genes and over throw the ibl, but help is near
1. Default Chapter

Hi ppl this is something I wanted to do for a while and it will mention a some of the bishie evolutions, so to make it easy for you here's a guide, ac bishies have 4 stages chibi, standard, advanced and ultima. E.g.: Heero chibi, Heero Yui, perfect solider and mine, the angel of war. Or duo chibi, duo Maxwell, destroyer, shinigami. K? As there are gyms in this fic it seemed logical we would have different stages of bishies running around so there will be more than one Quatre, Trowa etc. based on the idea from the pocket bishonen site and co written with another trainer blue mew ( check out the heighton view gym story on this site) ^_^ huggles Ele   
  
  
  
Kerria turned off the lights of the A.C gym and pulled the doors closed for the night. Hauling the heavy bolts across with the help of her Heero, she glanced at the full moon outside and sighed heavily. The mood of her friend's gym was not as it should be, the music was silent, the laughter had died and the air was still. There had been no battles today; Elspeth had not been seen, refusing to leave her room despite efforts from her angel of light Quatre and from Keirra. Any trainers seeking badges had been asked to leave; when the situation was explained to them they left willingly, offering heart felt sympathy and muttering to themselves that it was such a shame. The after colony gym leader was in mourning.   
  
" Thanks He-chan I'll be ok for now" the girl said to her bishie, tucking stray hair from her braid behind her ear and rubbing her eyes, it had been a long day, Heero gave her an " are you sure" look before turning and heading back to the bishonen quarters. A Duo chibi poked his head nervously round from the corner of the bishonen wing at the Heero's approach, chewing his lip he ran up to the higher evolution Heero, his footsteps echoing in the dark and tugged on the perfect solders leg.   
  
" Hn?" grunted Heero eyeing the small bishie coldly, the Duo swallowed before answering   
  
" Is…is miss Ele gonna be happy tomorrow? She gonna smile again and her eyes not leak no more?" he asked innocently, the Heero softened and picked up the chibi   
  
" We can hope" he replied gently before carrying the boy back to bed   
  
Keirra sighed again " yeah we can hope" she replied walking past the wing where Elspeth's personal bishonen stayed, the gyms finest, and the highest evolutions of the after colony bishonen in existence. Quatre offered her a sympathetic smile as she passed, but for once the angels radiance doing little to raise the junior gym leaders spirits he and Trowa off to bed to try and sleep, though tonight the angel of suffering was sure both he and Quatre would do little of that   
  
. Heero remained motionless, as he had been since it had begun. The angel of war stayed seated by the great star window, the symbol of the A.C gym, gazing out across its moonlit grounds, still vainly hoping to catch a glimpse of shinigami, but sadly his vigil was in vain. Elspeth's Duo would not be home tonight. Heero knew this but still he looked out across the lake, his black wings bathed in the silvery light, his eyes lifeless, shinigami had not just been Elspeth's duo but his as well, for all his strength he felt helpless just as Kei did.   
  
" Yui san…you can't sit there all night,….. Heero come on it's cold" whispered the braided trainer, Heero did not move, trance like he continued to draw the face of death upon the chilly glass oblivious to Keirra's presence. She reached out her hand to his shoulder but withdrew it just as quickly as a bolt of raw energy arched of the bishonen and grounded itself on her arm   
  
" Itai!!" hissed the girl rubbing her stinging arm " stupid Kei real stupid" she scolded, she should know better than that, she wasn't ready for the angel of war yet, while she could easily control her perfect solider and was a formidable trainer she wasn't quite up to being able to handle ultima yet, but she was close.   
  
She could command the angel of light already, Quatre was very agreeable and helped her with her attacks she just had to learn them more, and the angel of suffering sometimes obeyed her but Elspeth's main 3 would not, ele's shinigami she knew she'd never control, he was ele's only. best she could hope is one day she could get her destroyer to evolve, and the angel of war you had to really know what you were doing or he'd easily turn on you…….as for wu.   
  
Kei looked at the locked box in the cabinet, on it the scrolling pattern of a dragon, that's where the dragon prince was now, after he and Elspeth's fight the gym leader had locked his bishonen ball in there never to be used, wufei had evolved…beyond ultima and was dangerous, violent, even Ele couldn't control him.   
  
" Damn it wu she needs you, needs your strength why did you turn on her?" Growled Keirra glaring at the box, oohhh she'd love to slap that arrogant jerk six ways till Sunday but no bishie was strong enough to, he'd hurt Ele bad she'd just got over it when this new disaster had struck.   
  
She began climbing the stairs to bed when she heard a voice from Elspeth's study, grabbing a baseball bat from the bottom of the stairs she tip toed towards the door and nudged it open with her shoulder, her mind set on giving whoever was inside the concussion of their life. But as the door swung open she found herself looking at what used to be her happy vibrant friend.   
  
Ele was sat in front of a vid screen, her skin frighteningly pale in the bluey light of the monitor and her blonde hair hanging loose round her face like a curtain. She turned at the sound of the door, her eyes puffy with crying most of the day and gave Kei a blank look.   
  
" Yes?" she croaked, continuing to stroke the black kitten curled on her lap. Kei eyed shi, Shinigami's pet and returned ele's gaze   
  
" Are…are you ok Ele? I..I um saw the light and heard noise and……"   
  
" I'm fine" interrupted the gym leader, getting up and all but forcing the girl out of the room. , Shi jumped down and began to coil round Kei's legs purring happily, Ele glanced at the kitten and sighed, angrily pushing her hair off her face " i..I need to talk to someone…an old friend, please feed shi and get some re…." Ele stiffened as Keirra's duo appeared behind her   
  
" Hey everything ok?" he asked putting a hand on his trainers shoulder.   
  
" Fine now go..Please," whispered Elspeth, picking up the kitten and depositing it in kei's arms before shutting the door on trainer and bishie. She leaned her head back against the panelled door and let herself slide down it sobbing.   
" Duo" she gasped, her little Duo, her first bishie, the chibi she'd saved as a child and grown up with, the cause of the fights with her father, her bishonen, her friend,…..the one she loved, he was gone. Gone and she felt lost without him. Gone and she'd do anything to get him back.   
  
She crawled over to the chair by her desk and steadied herself to send her vid message to her oldest friend. She could help she was sure of it, she'd help her get Duo back.   
  
" Oh god this could cost me the gym" she whispered laying her fore head against the screen and shutting her eyes, if the bishonen league knew of her feelings for her bishie she'd have the gym, her bishies and even her licence stripped, rule one, never fall in love with your bishonen. Bishonen belonged to their trainers and had no free will to love who they wanted without their trainers permission, that's why the rule was in place, and she agreed with it in principle only free bishonen, with their own free will, could be paired with trainers not fighting bishies under a trainers control Trainers and their bishonen can not fall in love…it was instant expulsion. But elspeth had, and with Duo gone she was shattered, even though she would never come between him and the angel of war, she turned to the message recorder and said five simple words.   
  
" Mew I need your help" then typed the address   
" Blue mew, Heighton view gym leader, Heighton view gym, Heighton view"   
As an after thought she added " Duo's gone…MY… Duo…" mew would understand…she knew, then Ele hit send and the message was on it's way.   
  
" I'll get you , you bastards" she snarled before exhaustion took over and she fell asleep on the keyboard.


	2. chapter two by blue mew

"Blue, you should get some sleep." PB, the newest assistant at the Heighton View Gym said as she wheeled the cart full of hay towards the stables, which were affiliated with the gym. "You've got a long day of battling ahead of you tomorrow, not to mention that you have to give riding lessons in the morning."   
"Yeah, yeah yeah..." Blue waved her hand at the short haired brunette as she continued watching the tapes of today's battles. There had been six of them... and she gave away six badges.   
"PB is right." Nick whispered as he kissed the top of Blue's head. "You really should sleep doll." He laughed as he sat down beside her. "Besides, you look like hell."   
"Thanks a lot." Blue mumbled as she faked a smile at the bishonen sitting next to her. "I need to figure out why Mateo and Taichi completely suck when it comes to battling lately. Kaizer's doing a wonderful job, as usual, but" Blue sighed, "I almost regret evolving them... they haven't been the same since then." She paused the tape, and decided to check her email once more before giving in to the temptation of sleep.   
Blue perked up as she heard her computer say the all too familiar line "You've Got Mail." Only a few people knew the email address that she was using at this time, so the message had to be important.   
"Hey, who is that from?" Nick was a new arrival to the Gym, and hadn't met many of Blue's friends yet- Mateo had brought the "bishonen" home with him after a concert. Since he had come on his own free will, Blue didn't feel too bad about starting a relationship with him, but she didn't want to let many people know about them yet either.   
"Elspeth." Blue smiled as she clicked the mouse to open the email. "We go way back."   
Blue's eyes grew wide as she read the note. This can't be happening.... Duo... Shinigami... he was Ele's whole world. And now... Blue refused to think of what her friend was going through at the moment.   
"Nick, I'm going to have to go on a trip."   
"Now?" Nick pushed down on Blue's shoulders, restraining her in the computer chair. "I can't let you leave doll. Not now anyway."   
Blue turned her head to the right and bit Nick's hand, her fangs leaving two tiny punctures on his index finger. He instantly jerked away from her, trying to hold back his rage.   
"That was totally uncalled for!" He screamed as he raised his hand to hit the gym leader, but was immediately stopped as Blue's psychic ability, a gift which came from her clone mother, the Pokemon class Bishoujo Miyamato, engulfed him in an aura of blue light.   
"Don't you EVER try to hit me again, boy." Blue snapped as she dug her claws in to Nick's arm. "If I want to go see Ele, I will. You got that bitch?"   
Nick snorted as he glared at Blue. "Fine. I may just have to go back with AJ and the others then too."   
"You wouldn't dare." Blue calmly stated as she walked out of the bedroom.   
Nick knew she was right. He didn't want to leave Heighton View. He just didn't want Blue to go out on some Godforsaken mission without him. Especially if she took Mateo and Kaizer with her.   
"You do know that jealously is going to be your downfall." Taichi smiled as he walked up behind Nick, who was seated at the computer. "The only reason she's going on this trip is because Ele and her knew each other since they were kids."   
"She never mentioned anyone named Ele to me." Nick really hated how little he knew about Blue. And here was this Taichi, a bishonen that Blue only used for battling, telling him about Blue's life.   
"That's because she really hasn't kept in touch with Ele since," Taichi looked up at the ceiling. "about two years ago."   
Blue walked back to the room, and gave Taichi and Nick a questioning look. "Who said you could come in here Taichi?"   
Taichi lowered his gaze. He could not make eye contact with his trainer. In fact, only two of the battling bishonen could do this- Kaizer and Mateo. "I'm very sorry Madame, but I saw Carter sitting here, and I wanted to talk to him. Please forgive me."   
Blue folded her arms. "Nick, is he telling the truth?"   
The blond lowered his gaze too. "Taichi is correct."   
"Fine." Blue hissed as she slapped Taichi's cheek. "Get back to your quarters. NOW!" The brunette ran out of the room, leaving Blue alone with Nick.   
"I talked to Kierra just now. She said that I should wait until morning to come over." She sighed as she plopped on her bed. "I shouldn't have lost my temper either. It's," Blue choked back a sob, "It's just that I know how Ele feels right now... I went through the same thing..." Blue shut her mouth. She shouldn't be talking about her now extinct relationship with Yamato Ishida in front of Nick. Mateo had denounced Blue when he evolved from Yamato. It had shattered her life. Yet the now chain smoking bishonen was the reason she was in this new relationship, and also one of the reasons that the gym was suffering its losing streak.   
Blue stretched out on the bed, then patted the spot where Nick usually slept. "I just feel so horrible about this whole thing.... and I can't figure it out, but for some reason, I think this is all my fault."   
Nick slowly walked over to the bed, then laid down next to Blue, hugging the gym leader close to him. "I know this will all work out."   
Blue sighed. "You do know that I'll be taking Mateo, Jyou, and Koushiro with me."   
"Do you want me to come with you guys?"   
Blue shook her head as tears ran from her eyes. "No. Mateo and I need to fix this ourselves. And Jyou is a doctor, and Koushy's just a genius."   
Nick shrugged. "I'd take Ken instead of Koushy."   
"I can't. All stages of Kens from this gym were banned from entering the After Colony Gym." Blue snuggled in closer to her bishie. "It's just another one of those little enigmas that make my life a living hell." She closed her eyes. "I'll be leaving tomorrow. Please, wait for me."   
Nick nodded as he closed his eyes. "I'll be waiting for you."   
  
****   
  
  
"So why did you need us again?" Jyou questioned from his seat behind Blue in the official Heighton View Gym van. The blue haired doctor was the fifth of the Digital Class bishonen that BlueMew caught, after deciding to forsake her parents and start a gym not related to the Poke-class bishies of which she grew up with.   
"Madame has told you already." Mateo snapped as he held the lit end of his cigarette out of the van's window, letting the ashes fly away as his trainer flew down the highway towards the After Colony Gym.   
"Mattie, be nice." Blue sighed as she turned the radio up as Michael Jackson's You Rock My World came on. "I'm not too sure what we're going to run in to at AC, but I wanted to be prepared in every way that I can." Blue smiled as she thought of the night she, Nick, PB, and AJ had gone clubbing and ended up dancing on the bar to the song. Apparently, that was the night that she and Nick also admitted their feelings for each other... baka! Don't think of him now! You've got bigger problems here! "Mateo will handle most of the battles, Jyou you're a doctor, and Koushy will solve any technical problem that we run in to."   
"And why didn't you bring him?" Mateo snapped as he flicked the cigarette out of the window. "You apparently can't do anything without Carter anymore."   
"This is NOT the time Mateo..." Blue growled as she slammed on the gas, forcing the passengers back in to their seats.   
"Madame," Koushiro whispered from his seat next to Jyou. "Please, control yourself. We don't need you overreacting to every little thing Mateo says."   
"I DO NOT OVERREACT TO ANYTHING!" Blue screamed as she pulled the van to the side of the road. "Give me one of those." She growled as she pulled one of Mateo's cigarettes from his shirt pocket.   
"Madame..." Mateo whispered, knowing that he shouldn't have mentioned anything about her new lover in the first place. "I'm so sorry. Please, just let Jyou drive to Ele's gym... I..." Mateo paused to light a cigarette. "I want to talk to you... in a civil manner. No sarcasm, and no special attacks."   
Blue started at her former love with the cigarette hanging from her lips. Mateo looked serious... he almost reminded her of the Yamato he was before....   
"Whatever." She opened the van's door, and walked around the side, to where the door to the back seat was. "Jyou, you know the way. Mattie, back seat."   
The two bishonen followed their trainer's directions, and soon, the van was on its way, at a much slower and safer speed, towards the After Colony gym.   
"Jaci," Mateo whispered as he sat next to his trainer in the back seat of the car, "I want to know why you can't control your temper anymore."   
Jaci.... Blue winced at the mentioning of her old alias. He met her way back when he was Matt... back when she was Jacobine van Eike. But Jacobine was dead- the Team Bishoujo recruiter was supposedly rotting in prison somewhere. And Matt, the "champion" level of the Ishida bishonen, was long gone... he evolved in to the cynical bishie that was sitting next to her.   
"I've been under a lot of stress lately, since some of the battling bishies that are at their Mega levels can't beat a bunch of rookies and champions."   
"Ouch." Mateo whispered as he pushed his blonde hair from his eyes. "Maybe we don't feel appreciated anymore, so we've lost the will to fight."   
Blue whimpered as she stared at Mateo. Here he was, the first bishie that she had let herself fall in love with, the first bishie to break her heart, and he was complaining about how he felt that she didn't love him?   
"You told me to go to hell." Blue could feel the tears forming in her eyes. "You said that if I would just leave you alone, you would be happier!"   
Mateo pulled her closer so Blue could cry on his shoulder. "I was confused Madame. I respect that you have someone else right now, but..." he sighed. "We all need you as a friend as well as a trainer. And you haven't been much of a friend lately." Mateo pushed her away. "You left a bruise on Taichi's cheek from when you hit him. And the last time I spoke to Carter, he's getting really pissed that you keep using your psychic attacks on him. Do you really expect any of us to trust you if you beat us in to submission?"   
"Mateo..." Blue sobbed as she wiped the tears from her sapphire eyes. "I don't want to hear anymore." Blue pulled a bottle of Visine from her black purse, then placed a few drops in each eye. "I can't let Ele or Kierra see that I'm soft, now can I?"   
Mateo sighed. "Oui Madame. You just can't let anyone see that you have feelings."   
Why is he doing this to me? Mateo... Yamato... Mattie.... What the hell do you want from me?   
"And what's that supposed to mean?"   
"Easy." Mateo handed Blue the cigarette he was smoking, and she instinctively took a drag. "They say that girl, you know, she acts too tough tough tough..."   
"Enough with the Nelly Furtado..." Blue said shaking her head as Mateo continued singing the song. "I do not act like that."   
"Sure you do." Mateo said with a smile.   
Instinctively, Koushiro and Jyou ducked, knowing that their trainer would probably explode in to a fit of psychic rage and someone would end up unconscious.   
Instead, they heard laughter coming from the backseat.   
"You can still make me laugh Mattie." Blue smiled as she handed the cigarette back to Mateo. "It's too bad you had to become so arrogant."   
"I could say the same thing." He said, winking at his trainer. "Anyway, in all seriousness, why can't you control your temper anymore?"   
"I can control my temper just fine." Blue stared out the window as Jyou turned the van in to the long driveway of the After Colony Gym. The gothic black palace was such a contrast to the more modern Heighton View gym, but the atmosphere seemed to be more fitting for Gundam class bishonen.   
"Madame, where do you want me to park?" Jyou asked as he circled the empty parking lot.   
"Wherever Jyou. And thank you for being so polite."   
The silver van stopped at the side of the building, in the closest parking space to the door. Each bishie stepped out, then Koushiro and Mateo helped Blue out of the van, making sure to comment at how lovely she looked today. She wasn't wearing anything unusual- it was her typical high collared sweater (today's version was grey) and a tight pair of black leather pants- skirts were reserved for gym battles and Bishonen League functions. She sighed as she stared up at the Great Star window... the symbol of the Meteor badge. It was the first badge Blue herself had won... not like the one she received from Mr. Chang, Ele's father, and one of her own father's best friends, and the other gym leaders back when she was a child.   
Mateo cringed as he looked up at the window. The Angel of War, the same angel of war that practically killed him back when he was a Yamato, was sitting up there, looking out at the forest landscape.   
"Do I really have to go in there?" Mateo whined, still keeping an eye on the bishie in the window.   
"Oui Mateo. You have to go see Ele and all her bishies, which includes the Angel of War."   
Mateo didn't protest, he just lit another cigarette. "Want one?"   
Blue shook her head. "I don't smoke. You know that." She stared back at the large doors. "You'd better be here Ele. And you'd better have one helluva reason for bringing me out here." Blue sighed as she pressed the comm system button, hoping to speak to Kierra one more time before visiting Ele.


	3. chapter 3 by ele

Kei looked up from talking to Quatre as the great bell echoed throughout the corridors of the after colony gym.   
  
" Oh thank Nataku mew!!" she yelled running down the stairs two at a time and body slamming the heavy oak door before wrenching it open. Mew blinked her blue eyes as the brown haired girl threw herself into her arms like a braided tornado   
" Mew ya gotta help her I dun know what to do!! She wont even talk to me!!" she cried, in truth Kei was a little hurt Ele hadn't been able to share her fears with her, after all they lived and worked together all this time, she had hoped that they had grown to be close friends, but she also knew Ele could be very secretive and didn't really share her feelings with anyone…except the fanged trainer now stood on their doorstep. If it had been anyone but Mew Kei may have resented her friend turning to outside help but she also knew Ele and Mew were not as other trainers she just hoped Ele's trust in the cat girl was well placed   
  
. Blue mew frowned and prised the girl off her, smoothing out her grey sweater and glancing at Kei's destroyer who had come up behind his trainer to try and calm her his violets eyes clouded with worry.   
  
" Keirra calm down please how is she towards the bishonen?" asked mew chewing her lip, things were definitely worse than she feared, she could feel it in the atmosphere of the gym and the silence inside did little to calm her fears, on her last trip to the ac gym the air had been alive with music, shouting, laughing and the clash of swords, now the air was most definitely dead…the gym was in mourning with it's leader.   
  
" She wont go anywhere near them…and if she even sees one a me she just looses it again" sighed Kei's destroyer hugging his trainer " the angel a war aint happy either they could do with each other, but she just sits in that damn room crying!! She won't even let us help!" he snapped, his nerves raw   
  
" She could do with Wufei but the arrogant selfish lil jerk just dun care he nearly killed her!!" spat Keirra her violet eyes flashing as she ushered mews bishies into the hall and closed the door behind them, mews eyes went wide   
  
" Elspeth's dragon prince nearly killed her?!!" she gasped, she knew the dragon prince was hard to handle, shortly after the battle at the I.B.L headquarters Ele and her had laughed about how it really gave a trainer confidence where their bishonen turns round mid battle and calls them " a stupid onna" but as far as she knew that had been Wufei's only flaw. Kei nodded, looking grim and pushed the fringe off her face with a sigh   
  
" Yeah only he aint a dragon prince no more, he evolved again don't know what he is now" the junior gym leader saw Mews bewildered look and frowned " Ele didn't tell you about this?!!"   
  
The digi class trainer shook her head and pursed her lips, feeling a sudden sense of guilt, she should have stayed in closer contact with her friend, but then again Elspeth hadn't written either. Their lives had caused them to drift apart and loose what had once been a very close friendship, but she was back and was going to get the ac gym leader back on her feet if it killed her, sitting down on the leather sofa she folded her arms and crossed her legs looking expectantly at Kei   
  
" Sit and tell me everything" she growled ignoring Mateo's worried look   
" Madame you are not going to interfere with Elspeth's bishie are you?!" Mew just shot him a look before turning her attention back to Kei. Keirra shrugged her shoulders and collapsed exhausted in the chair opposite Mew, her body silhouetted from the light pouring in from the star window at the top of the stairs and sighed   
  
" Jeez where to start" she moaned rubbing her temples   
" I always find the beginning a good place, Mateo go with Kei's destroyer and see if you can find something to drink…preferably strong Kei looks like she could do with it and if I'm going to see Ele I'll definitely need it" called Mew waving her hand in the direction of the door oblivious to her bishonens outrage.   
  
" Madame.." started Mateo slowly trying to keep his temper in check   
" Chill buddy leave the girls to it we're all a bit stressed and ya best outta it, come on ya could probably do with a drink too…. and I know where Ele's emergency bottle of jack Daniels is" grinned Kei's Duo grabbing Mateo by the arm and hauling him towards a door   
  
" I don't drink that" sniffed Mateo reluctantly following Duo down the gothic corridors   
" Yeah whatever we'll get Q to make ya up one a those girly drinks with a stick in it" smirked duo " he don't drink but man can Kei's noble shake a cocktail"   
  
Mew watched her bishie go through narrowed eyes before turning her attention back to the worn girl opposite her.   
  
" Right Wufei tell me everything and leave out no detail" she called crisply in a business like tone, she wanted to see the dragon prince she'd had her suspicion about him since she first met him a faint pulling in her mind from her psychic abilities had hinted at it but she'd need to see him again to be sure.


	4. chapter 4 by blue mew

***   
  
Kei shook her head as she sighed. The question was simple enough. What   
happened between Ele and Wufei? Why couldn't she just come right out and say   
it?   
"I'll try to say this, but no promises Blue, okay?"   
The blond closed her eyes. "That's fine."   
Mateo and Kei's Destroyer walked back in carrying the drinks. While   
the Destroyer handed his trainer a shotglass full of Jack Daniels, Mateo knew   
his trainer all too well. Taking the large wineglass of whiskey from her   
bishonen, Blue immediately sipped at the beverage, while Kei and her bishies   
just stared.   
"What?" Blue laughed as she pulled the glass from her lips. "Haven't   
you seen someone drink?"   
"Uhh... well Blue," the Destroyer whispered as he sat down next to his   
trainer. "It's ten thirty in the morning. And I thought that catgirls weren't   
supposed to drink any alcohol."   
The three bishonen that belonged to Blue just laughed.   
"Madame," Mateo smiled, passing his trainer a cigarette, "name the   
last day you didn't take some form of any drug, over the counters and alcohol   
included."   
"That is inappropriate Mateo." Blue said, pushing the cigarette away.   
"This is not the time or place to talk about my life. If you can't follow the   
rules, you can go sit in the van." After taking another sip of the whiskey,   
Blue handed the glass to Mateo, who silently held the glass. "Please, tell me   
what you can about that Dragon Prince."   
Kei nodded as she downed the shot of whiskey. "It started a while   
ago... I don't know how long. I wasn't here the day it happened.   
"Ele has always loved all her bishonen. She wanted to make them all as   
strong as possible, since this is one of the final gyms on the path to the   
IBL. Wufei couldn't see it.   
"He put up with her training, and he evolved to the Dragon Prince. He   
was quite a powerful fighter, as you know. He hadn't lost a battle, until he   
met your Kaizer. Please, don't take offense, but I feel that was a total   
fluke. Just based on levels, the Dragon Prince should have easily defeated   
your Kaizer."   
"Kaizers are quite powerful at all levels. They have many dark and   
status attacks, which help to make them equivalent to a normal type bishonen   
ten levels their superior."   
"Oh." Kei frowned. She had a lot to learn about the other types of   
bishonen in the world. "Anyway, he never really respected Ele. My Wufei is   
quite rude, but he does admit that he needs a trainer. I don't think Ele's   
ever did. Yet he stayed around. He trained with all her other bishies. He   
grew stronger.   
"That's when it happened. He was around level 63 or so, and Ele wanted   
him to train with Shinigami, because they were close in levels. Like I said,   
I was at an IBL convention representing the gym, and I didn't see what really   
happened. But Shinigami, who was in the infirmary when I came home, told me   
that he had been training with the Dragon Prince, and that Wufei evolved.   
"I didn't know that there was a higher evolution of Wufei. Neither did   
Ele.   
"Anyway, Shinigami said that they were just practicing. I guess Ele   
started cheering too much when one of Shin's attacks hit Wufei just right.   
Wufei lost it. He began to attack Shinigami with all his might, screaming   
insults to the bishonen and Ele. Shinigami was being destroyed, and Ele was   
getting nervous. She ran in to the arena and grabbed Wufei in mid attack. She   
thought he calmed down, because he stopped attacking Duo. She was wrong.   
"She started yelling at Wufei for training too violently with   
Shinigami, and that he was going to kill him."   
Kei pulled her knees close to her chest and hugged them. "Wufei said   
he didn't want to be trained by such a weak trainer anymore. He said he was   
sick of how she kissed her precious Shinigami's ass and left all the other   
bishonen to fend for themselves. He started to attack Ele, and thank God the   
Angel of War was nearby.   
"Heero ran in to pull the Dragon Prince off of his trainer and stop   
the madness. Instead, as he stood watching, Wufei's eyes rolled white. He   
started to change... he grew to about three times his size as the Dragon   
Prince. He wasn't even humanoid anymore. Ele panicked. She grabbed a Master   
Ball from her belt, and held it out towards the new evolution.   
"While Heero continued to use his annihilation attack on this new   
evolution, Wufei screamed in his new, growling, dragon hiss that he hated   
Ele. He hated the gym. If he were to be kept at this gym, it would have to be   
in a ball, because he would leave if he wasn't. Ele was able to get him   
inside the master ball, and he's stayed there for almost a year and a half."   
Blue and her bishonen hadn't moved during the last part of the story.   
She could not believe that Wufei would ever turn on Ele.   
"He was one of her favorites..." Blue whispered as she choked on a   
sob. She couldn't allow herself to cry, not even for her friend. She reached   
for the glass of whiskey and chugged the rest. "And I'm guessing that we have   
no idea where her damn Shinigami is."   
Kei nodded. "Yeah. He's been missing for about a week. She won't talk   
to any of us about it."   
"Then I'll just have to go see her." Blue said, standing up from her   
seat between Mateo and Koushiro. "Guys, you stay down here." Blue began to   
walk through the dark halls. "She still in the same room?"   
"Yeah." Kei called as she trotted up behind Blue. Unfortunately, Kei   
didn't realize that Blue had a psychic ability, and she was immediately   
stopped as the blond waved her hand toward the junior gym leader.   
Sitting back down on the couch, Kei sighed as she leaned against her   
Duo. "Is she always that much of a bitch?"   
Mateo just chuckled as he lit another cigarette. "You have no idea   
Mademoiselle."   
  
***   
  
Blue sighed as she stood outside the wooden doors of Ele's bedroom.   
There were so many things she wanted to say to her friend. To let her know   
that it would all be okay. To let her know about her new relationship with   
Nick. To just find out how Ele had been holding up over these last few years.   
  
Instead, she just laughed. Both Nick and Mateo had been teaching her   
to sing, and Blue raised her voice as loud as she could. She and Ele had come   
up with this as children as they talked about how great they would be as   
Bishonen trainers. They changed the words of the Tootsie Roll song to fit   
Ele's favorite bishonen, her chibi Duo. It would have to make the other blond   
emerge from her room.   
"The world looks mighty good to me, cuz Shinigami is all I see!   
Whatever it is I think I see becomes the God of Death to me!"   
Blue finished the song and leaned up against the door. From inside,   
she could hear movement, and she smiled. It worked.   
"Miya, you are the biggest idiot in the whole world." Ele yelled   
through the door.   
"You're going to have to let me in Eleanor! I've finally learned how   
to break down doors with my telekinesis!" Blue laughed as she started   
knocking on the wooden door.   
Slowly, the door opened, and Blue saw her friend. Ele was dressed in   
all black, like usual, but it looked more like she was in mourning rather   
than the gothic feel she tried to keep when she was at IBL functions. Her   
hair was down, and from the looks of it, needed to be brushed or shaved off.   
"God you look like hell." Blue laughed as she walked in the room and   
plopped on the bed.   
"And you're drunk off your ass." Ele chuckled as she looked down at   
her watch. "And it's not even noon yet."   
"Well, you know me... I've got to numb the pain of my existence. And   
besides, I broke up with Yamato when he evolved. I haven't been the same   
since."   
In spite of her pain, Ele gasped. "How the hell did that happen?   
Weren't you two even planning on trying to have children?"   
Blue shrugged. "He evolved to Mateo, told me I was a bitch, and I   
decided that I didn't need any more of his shit."   
"So did you let him go?" Ele whispered, knowing that her friend most   
likely knew about her situation with Wufei. She wanted to see how someone   
else handled a similar situation.   
"I told him to go out in the wild. He was to attached to my Yagami   
Taichi though, so he was only gone for about six weeks before he came back.   
He even brought back a Nick Carter that he had toured with, and well, now   
Nick and I are a thing."   
"You mean to tell me that you've been illegally in a relationship with   
your bishonen for this entire time?" Ele sighed, pushing Blue over so she had   
room to sit on the bed.   
"Nope. Not illegally. Nick doesn't battle, and he came to me. Last I   
checked, that was perfectly legal." Blue hated worrying about feelings. She   
was never the type to hold back on her thoughts. "So where the hell did your   
Shinigami go to?"


	5. chapter 5 by ele

In spite of blue making her laugh a cloud settled over elspeth at the mention of duo's name, she hunched on the bed and stared at her hands before replying slowly   
" He didn't go…shinigami was stolen" mew narrowed her eyes and snarled   
" Who and how?!! Names now and well get them later"   
  
Ele sighed and picked up the picture of her duo and wufei from her bed, she touched the glass briefly before setting it back down and turning away.   
  
" they were going to kill Hotura if he didn't go" mew leaned back on the bed and pushed the hair from her face before answering   
  
" who or what is Hotura?! And how the heck is this Hotura holding such a sway over you and duo?!" it couldn't be a bishonen, there were no gw bishonen named Hotura and Ele was very particular about only ac bishies at the ac gym.   
  
Ele turned back round and met blues gaze, her emerald green eyes locking with blues icy ones   
  
" Hotura is shinigami and the angel of wars daughter" she replied simply, understanding dawned on blue, she understood bishonen genetics all to well hell they'd made her.   
  
" so you're playing god now Ele?" mew spat coldly, Ele flinched at her friends tone and slid down the wall her hand groping vainly in a heap of bottles beside her for one that might still hold a few comforting drops of alcohol. She shook her head   
  
" it's not what ya think mew!! I would never do this for me but the motto here is strength through compassion, Heero and duo..they..they so badly wanted a child but they were both male and couldn't and..and duo begged so I started reading your parents work I'd do anything for him you know that!!" sobbed the after colony trainer, resting her forehead on her knee, mew squirmed and had a brief momentary lapse in her hard assed exterior and put her arms round her friend   
  
" it's ok Ele it's ok I'm sorry I thought you were doing the whole breeding a better bishie thing, I'm sorry I didn't mean to class you in with the genesis group" suddenly mew felt Ele stiffen and begin shaking   
  
" oh god Ele don't tell me genesis got duo!!" Ele raised her puffy eyes and mew knew through the anguish in them that duo was with genesis   
  
" it..it started when I managed to clone duo's genes they..they found out somehow…contacted me wanted me to work for them…do all their sick cross breeding experiments, fire types with water…angels with demons…showed me what they'd done so far..it was horrific, none of their ..their subjects lived past a day ,their powers killed them i..i told them no way, then they threatened the gym if I didn't give them samples of my bishies genes to work with." The green-eyed trainer broke down once more filling the room with her choking sobs and tightening her grip on her friend.   
  
Mew felt sick to her stomach she'd no idea genesis had got that far, in Heighton view they'd not had this problem but it seemed genesis was getting stronger in their search to breed " the ultimate bishonen" her friend downed what was left in the bottom of a random bottle on the floor, shuddering as the bitter alcohol hit her empty stomach before she continued   
  
" they broke into the gym one night took the Hotura that was growing and demanded shin be handed over or they'd kill her..so duo went …to save his lil girl and..and I don't know what to do!! Or how to get him back I'm useless I'm just gonna lie here and die!!" moaned her friend puddeling on the floor, mew narrowed her eyes   
  
" Ele get up and dressed properly and sort your self out!!" she snapped dragging the blonde up by the arm   
  
" I am not one of your bishonen to boss around!! Pull that I'm so in control crap on someone else!!" snarled Ele jerking her arm away and falling backward sprawling on the floor, she glared up at the cat girl angrily, eyes blazing" I'm a trainer in my own right!!" mew growled and brought her hand hard across Elspeth's right cheek filling the room with a loud crack. Ele gingerly touched her now bruised face and raised her eyes to the fuming mew   
  
" yes you are a trainer!! You are a gym leader for Christ's sake!! so stop acting like some pathetic take care of me girl " mew pointed at the door and continued to yell " you have some of the most powerful bishonen in the bishie league out there and they need you, you are the only one who can use them!!! Duo needs you to get him out of that hell hole so get up and prove my friend is still alive and not turned into some Barbie wannabe!!"   
  
Ele frowned and then stood up and looked at mew who was still crimson and breathing hard " thanks" she whispered " I needed that,you're right, they are my bishonen and I abandoned them" she picked up the scissors from the side and grabbed her hair cutting it off to her shoulders " I couldn't be assed to try and sort that out" she smirked at mew, mew just smirked back   
  
" not bad now if the self pity is over I think Heero needs you" Ele quickly pulled some clean clothes on, black jeans and a mini black fleece and opened the door, then turned to face mew again   
  
" yeah but I have one more thing to take care of" mew raised her eyebrow and folded her arms looking at her child hood friend " explain"   
  
Ele looked grim and squared her shoulders walking out the door and down the corridor her measured steps ringing out with determination. Intrigued mew followed trying to probe Elspeth's mind   
  
" no mind games kitty you'll see" whispered Ele as she stood in front of the case that contained the master ball holding wufei   
  
" elspeth!!" warned the cat girl now at her side putting a restraining hand on her arm as it reached out for the dragon ball, the trainer turned and lifted the clawed hand from her arm with sad eyes.   
  
" mew I am the ac gym leader, how can I save duo if I can't even control my own bishonen?……besides if they have my shinigami under their control wufei is the only one strong enough to take him down" mew growled in frustration her fangs gripping her bottom lip, she knew Ele was right but she was worried for the girls safety.   
  
" can't you use Heero?" she reasoned desperately. Ele looked at her angel of war and shook her head   
  
" he couldn't hurt duo he'd sooner die" she whispered ,no wufei was the only one..if he killed her it was a risk she'd have to take, she didn't get to be gym leader by being a coward.   
  
At the sound of voices Kei appeared at the bottom of the stairs, her face frozen in shock   
  
" ELE NO HE'LL KILL YOU!!!" she yelled racing up the stairs, at the sound of kei's voice the angel of war turned from his place by the window, for the first time emotion showing on his face, it was fear.   
  
"thanks for the faith Keirra" snorted Ele picking up the ball and turning it over in her hands, she traced the shiny black surface with her fingers, feeling the warmth of it against her skin " wu…" she whispered she'd nearly fallen for that arrogant son of a bitch the wound he left her was still raw on her heart. Keirra looked guilty   
  
" it's not that Ele i..i just dun want ya hurt not with shinigami gone and all " she mumbled looking at her feet   
  
" everyone back!!" ordered mew as the other bishies gathered at the stairs drawn by the noise " if it gets ugly I'll help Ele…" she was cut short by the blonde holding up her hand   
  
" I appreciate it kitty but I gotta do this on my own" mew looked uneasy but backed off as Ele pressed the button on the ball and uttered the words she had never spoken before   
  
" GO TSCHINOE RYU!!" the others shielded their eyes from the blinding flash that exploded from the ball, Ele stood her ground her short blonde hair blowing round her face as wufei turned to look at her, his eyes a glowing yellow, his hair hanging loose round his shoulder and an unearthly green glow shining from him.   
  
" I told you to leave me alone onna I will not tell you again!!" he didn't speak, the words slid from his mind like liquid venom into his trainers head. Ele winced then swallowed trying to steal her fear before walking up to wufei and staring him in the eye   
  
" I need your help ryu-ch…uh wufei I am begging " she whispered trying not to cry again as she had nearly said her old pet name for the earth dragon. Mew watched wufei carefully waiting for him to make one wrong move, at ele's mention of his name however she could have sworn she saw him soften for an instant. He brought his hand up and looked to be about to touch ele's cheek but she shrank back frightened. Grunting he dropped his hand and turned away the air shifting round him from his energy   
  
" what do you want onna…something for your one true love Maxwell?" he spat , mew winced at the jealousy behind his words and tried to probe deeper, she had definite suspicions now   
  
" I need you to help me get duo back yes..if you want to kill me then fine do it you can have whatever you want" growled elspeth glaring at the dragons back " just be my wufei one last time" she added with a whisper   
  
the dragon turned back his eye black once more an almost hurt look upon his face   
  
" I did not mean to put you in hospital onna…fine I will help your beloved Maxwell, in return I want my freedom" he snarled, Ele hung her, head so he did hate her he wanted to leave, their eyes locked again   
  
" agreed on the condition before you go you tell me what I did wrong and why!" she sent mentally, she didn't want the others to know, the dragon mealy nodded and walked off down the stairs, the other bishies parting for him without a word   
  
" I missed you wu" Ele whispered raising her eyes to the painting of her father that hung above the stairs below the gym motto " strength through compassion". Wu turned and smirked at her then carried on walking   
  
" he heard me?!!   
  
" he knows your thoughts" whispered the angel of war by her ear putting his arms round her and hugging her, Ele hugged back Heero was as usual her wall of strength.   
  
" Well now that's sorted maybe we can start doing something to those bastards!" grinned mew gleefully " Kei round up my bishonen and Elspeth's..all of them I believe we are going to war"


	6. chapter 6 by blue mew

The van seemed practically empty as it bounced along the road toward the Heighton View Gym. Only Ele, Wufei, Mateo, and Blue sat in the seats- the other bishonen had willingly returned to their balls to avoid the situation of overcrowding and fights over who got to sit where. Blue wanted to return home one last time to take her Kaizer and whichever other bishie or shoujo was up to the task.  
"Can you put that damn thing out?" Wufei hissed to Mateo as the blond flicked his cigarette in to an ashtray that was permanently mounted on the back of the driver's seat.   
"Non." Mateo whispered as he placed the cigarette back in his mouth, glaring at the former dragon prince.   
"Mateo, put the cigarette out or just stay outside. You don't want to upset Wufei." Blue put the van in park, then stepped out of the van, gazing at her gym.   
"Love what you've done to the place." Ele smirked as she walked up beside Blue. "Was there a sale on office buildings the day you went shopping for a gym?"  
"It's only five years old Ele. They don't make gyms like they used to." Blue laughed as she walked inside. PB, who was at her receptionist's desk jumped up and ran over to Blue, hugging the blond just as she barely made it through the door.  
"Oh thank God you're back! Now maybe Nick and Taichi will stop whining about how sad and lonely they are!"  
Ele laughed as she saw the short haired brunette hugging her boss. She had met PB once before at an IBL conference, and she was just amazed that Blue would keep someone so genki around her gym.  
"Actually, we're just passing through." Blue laughed as she pushed her friend away. "I need to grab a few more bishies, and then I thought we'd all have some lunch before I leave again."  
"But you just got back Doll." Blue turned around and smiled. Nick, who looked like he had just left the training center, had somehow made his way to the lobby.  
"What are you doing training?" Blue smiled as she walked over and hugged him. "And why aren't you wearing your contacts today?"  
Nick lowered his gaze. He had simply forgotten to put them in, so his eyes were their natural brown.  
"Sweat and contacts don't mix." Blue laughed at his comment, then pointed at Ele, who was obviously annoyed by the excessive pda between her friend and the bishie. "And that's my friend Ele and her Wufei. We're going to be leaving again."  
"I'm going with you." Nick turned and walked out of the lobby towards the residence area of the gym.  
"That was just, odd." Ele commented as she watched her friend stand in silence, watching the blond musician walk away from her.  
Spinning on her heels, Blue turned to face Ele, Wufei, and Mateo. "Go on down to the dining hall. I need to get Kaizer and Daisuke and change into something a little more fitting. I'll be down in a minute."  
  
***  
  
"So what's up?" Blue questioned as she walked in to her room, while Nick was in the middle of getting dressed. He quickly threw the grey t-shirt on and smiled at her.   
"Well, I don't want you going on some quest without me." He walked over to her and kissed her forehead. "I can't let you have all the fun."   
Blue just laughed as she walked over to her closet and pulled out a black skirt and black sleeveless, yet still highcollared, sweater. "When did you learn how to battle? And don't tell me you'll just use sing on everyone."  
Nick walked over to his dresser and opened the top drawer. As Blue continued to get dressed- the sweater was also shorter than he thought- he could see her navel with the new tattoo she recieved- AJ had convinced her that she needed one just like his the last time he visited, and the "sideways crest of friendship" as she now called it- she couldn't let the young trainers know what it was really supposed to be- was her second tattoo. The first was one to match Nick's- on her left arm, she had a barbed wire design. He looked over at Blue, then pulled a gold amulet from the drawer. Placing it around his neck, Nick sighed as he let the transformation take place. He was no longer the normal-class Nick Carter, but he was instead the fighting class Ninja (if you've ever read that cheesy story the Backstreet Project, you'll know where this comes from) that only the highest evolutions could become.   
"So how are you-" Blue gasped as she turned around. "When did this happen!?!"  
"I've always been like this." Nick whispered as he walked over to her.   
"And why didn't you tell me?"  
"I couldn't let you force me to battle."  
Blue nodded. She knew all too well what she would have done to him if she would have known he could battle in Ninja form. "Fine. Just don't let the other guys know you can do this. And I only want you in this form if no one else can fight, got that?"  
"Understood." Nick smiled as he touched the amulet, turning back in to his original self. "You didn't think that I couldn't become the Ninja knowing that AJ can become the marksman."  
Blue didn't answer. She actually did think that Nick was a normal class bishie.  
"Let's just go to lunch."  
  
***  
  
The younger Yamatos and Miyakos carried the plates of food out to each of the humans and bishonen seated at the master table in the dining hall. Ele's bishonen, except for Wufei, all started devouring the meals set in front of them. Wufei just stared at Kaizer.  
Kaizer just stared back at Wufei.  
Noticing the obvious tension between the two, Blue walked over to Kaizer and whispered something in his ear. Nodding, the spiky purple haired bishonen stood up and allowed Blue to recall him in to his ball.  
"Kai said he'd gladly stay in his ball so you don't get upset Wufei." Blue whispered as she walked back to her seat.   
"Baka onna..." Wufei muttered as he poked at the food. Blue had to control her temper as the arrogant former dragon prince continued to mutter insults at her and her Kaizer.  
"What are you so angry about?" A chibiKen that had been playing in the room asked Wufei as he tugged on his pant leg.  
Growling, Wufei kicked the chibi away.  
Blue's eyes flashed a neon color, but a quick touch on her shoulders from both Mateo and Nick stopped her from going any further with her own psychic attack.  
"So anyway," She sighed as she calmed back down. "I swore to myself I'd never go back to Genesis. So here's the plan- we blow them all to hell."  
Ele just stared at her friend. "It's not going to be that simple Blue. You were one of the first they created. They've made actual bishies now, and they're much stronger than you."  
"That's why we're bringing the guys." Blue said through a mouthful of her cheeseburger. "I don't think we can lose."  
"Back this thing up!" PB stated as she looked over at Blue. "What in the hell are you talking about!?! I've heard of Genesis and their experiments, but you're not a bishoujo Blue! You're a psychic, but that's just because your parents could control psychic type bishies!"  
"Nope." Blue said as she motioned for Takado, one of the newer Digital-class bishonen, to bring her a drink, which he immediately did. Taking the schnapps, she swirled the contents of the glass before taking a small sip of the alcohol. "Twenty-three years ago, my parents started working for the new Genesis foundation. They had decided that there had to be a way to create a more powerful bishonen through cloning and other techniques. They also had this idea that a bishonen could become more powerful if it was crossed with a human.  
"Well, bishoujo were a new discovery at the time as well, and my parents were on a quest to find the legendary Miyamato. She was a psychic type in the poke-class, and all they had found were the remains of one. But they decided that instead of making a full clone of her, which would be impossible, they decided to start the concept of they hybrid.  
"Yes, they succeeded in taking the DNA from the remains of the Miyamato and combining them with the DNA from my human mother. But there was a problem in the early days. Bishonen and Bishoujo have five extra chromosomes that humans do not have. So instead of duplicating the actual Miyamoto's genetic codes for those extra genes, they decided that the child should have a little extra agility, a little extra finesse... so they used a jaguar's genetic code to finish off the extra five chromosomes-"  
"Hence Miyamato Myuu, the cutest little fuzz ball to come from Genesis"  
"Thank you so much Ele." Blue glared at her friend. "I'm not supposed to be connected with Miya anymore. The IBL will kill me."  
"Blue, you don't even look like a catgirl." PB laughed as she poked at her salad. "Where's your ears and tail."  
"Oh, she had them." Ele laughed, thinking back to her childhood friend's former blue hair, ears, and tail.   
"Yes, I was created to have all of the features of a catgirl. Thankfully, my activities between competing in the IBL and becoming a gym leader was enough to give me the corrective surgery to get rid of those features. They couldn't fix my eyes, teeth and nails though." Blue sighed as she pushed her lunch away from her. "Are you all ready?"  
Daisuke was the first to stand up and walk over to his trainer. "I'll fight with you until the end."   
Mateo pulled another cigarette from his shirt pocket then silently lit it. "Oui Madame, I'll be just like the damn Yamato that almost killed himself for this gym five years ago."  
Blue whimpered. Mattie... dear God... not now.... "Thank you Mateo. That would mean the world to me."  
"I'll help that Yamato." Ele's Angel of War smiled as he stared at Mateo, the former Yamato he almost killed to help his trainer win the AC Gym. "Besides," He said as sparks flew between his fingertips. "They're holding my Hotura captive. I'll kill every one of those bastards."  
"Let's go guys." Ele swallowed hard as she recalled all of her bishies, except for Wufei. "There's no time to lose."  
Blue nodded, then recalled Daisuke, opting to leave Mateo out of his ball, and she didn't have one for Nick anyway. "Take care of the place PB." Blue whispered as she pulled her Heighton View jacket on and followed Ele outside.  
  
***  
  
The passengers were silent, besides the minor arguing between Mateo and Nick, who were sharing the first row of back seat. Ele was driving, while Wufei was playing the role of navigator.   
Blue sat alone in the last back seat.   
"What's wrong with her?" Nick whispered to Mateo as Ele turned the van from the highway on to the road where the Genesis corporation was located.  
"She's meditating Carter. Psychic-types must do that before going in to battle."  
Nick just stared at the back of Wufei's head as he tried to contemplate what Mateo just said. "Isn't she a human?"  
Muttering a few French profanities, Mateo then set his cigarette in the ash tray in front of him, then grabbed Nick's arm. "She's just like us. She can battle." Slapping Nick's cheek, Mateo then picked his cigarette out of the ash tray and placed it back in his lips. "Didn't you listen to a word of what she said at lunch?"  
"Well, yeah, but I didn't understand it." Nick wanted to cry, but that wasn't something he should do. He couldn't show his emotions, other than anger. He just didn't fit in with the Heighton View group. Maybe he'd go back to his group, or just out on his own. If Blue was part bishoujo and could train bishonen, perhaps a bishonen could train either bishonen or bishoujo.   
"I don't even know why she keeps you around, especially when she had someone before you came."   
Blue's eyes snapped open at Mateo's words. "I thought you told me to go to hell."  
Ele turned the radio up to avoid the upcoming argument. She knew Blue all too well, and that if Mateo was now going to admit that he still loved her... that would just be too much for the three blonds in the backseat.  
Blue's train of though was cut short though. She screamed as the blinding pain shot through her head as the van pulled near the Genesis building.  
Slamming on the brakes, Ele quickly unhooked her seatbelt then ran around to the back, so she could get to Blue quickly.  
"What's wrong!?!" Ele screamed, slapping her semi conscious friend's cheek in a vain attempt to revive her.  
"It's.... They've... got... anti-psychic... barrier..."  
"Blue!" Mateo screamed as he pushed Nick and Ele out of the way and knelt beside his trainer. "Quatre! Get him out and have him do some healing attack!"   
Ele quickly opened the Angel of Light's bishie ball, and the angel ran over to the semiconscious trainer. He quickly tried a purify and a revive, but neither worked. Blue was still laying on the backseat slipping in and out of consciousness.   
"Go on without me." Mateo stated as he stared at the other trainer and bishonen. He reached on to Blue's belt and pulled Kaizer's and Daisuke's bishie balls off, opening them and letting the two out. "I'll stay here with Blue to make sure she's all right."  
"Did... you just call her Blue?" Ele gasped at Mateo's words. He never called his trainer anything but Madame.  
"Just go on guys. I'll make sure she's fine."  
Ele nodded to Mateo, then made a motion for the other bishonen to follow her.  
"Good luck." He whispered as he picked Blue up and carried her away from the Genesis building. 


	7. chapter 7 by ele

Kyoko narrowed her eyes as for the 5th time in two days she'd tried to call elspeth and got no reply, she put down the phone and drummed her fingers on the desk. Something was wrong, the angel gym leader could feel it deep in her bones, she'd heard from some rookie trainers that had come from the ac gym that something had happened to the leader's head bishie, the gym was closed to the public and the leader gone into hiding.   
  
She'd tried to get a hold of Ele since then, to see if her friend needed help but had, as yet got no response. Getting up she paced around the room before stopping in front of the large window in her office which over looked the court yard of her dojo. A snarl played on her lips, as on the horizon she could see like a cancer on the landscape, the genesis building that was being constructed. She'd heard only rumours and stories of what exactly genesis was up to, as yet they'd stayed away from travelling this far east, but it looked like she was now going to have them on her doorstep, and everything she'd heard about them made her hate them with a passion.  
  
" You come near me or my bishonen and I will come down on you with all the forces of heaven and hell" she growled, pulling the blinds shut as evening began to descend. As she sat back down her eyes fell upon the photographs hung on the wall across from her, amongst them were pictures of her bishonen, cuttings from the newspapers featuring her battles and one that always made her smile. It had been taken a few years ago when she'd first become a gym leader and was at her first annual I.B.L conference, she'd known no one then, she didn't have that many friends now either, being so far away from civilisation but a hyper blonde leader had literally run into her at the door and befriended her.  
  
That was when she'd met Ele; they'd hung out at the convention together, Ele complaining they suck all the fun out of training with all these formalities at conventions. Later the two plus their bishies had managed to sneak off and drink a local bar dry of saki and party until late morning when they had snuck back into the convention and spent the rest of the day propped up against the wall in the back row, sporting ice packs and sunglasses.   
  
Since then they'd stayed in touch a lot, kyoko enjoying having another trainer who knew about angel bishonen to talk to as well as a friend. She frowned at the picture of herself and Ele with their bishies, ele's duo's head stuck right in the middle pulling a face while getting his braid yanked by the angel of war, her mind suddenly remembered something…Ele had an assistant at the gym..Keiren? Kerry? No Keirra that was it Keirra. Maybe she could tell her what was going on, she flipped open her address book looking for the gym number, instead of ele's mobile. She found it and dialled hoping this time to get a human voice instead of another damn answering machine.  
  
Kei groaned as she tried to separate the chibi's for the forth time that morning, without Ele or the head bishonen around they'd decided to play up …especially the duo's.  
  
" Oh he-chan dun cry!" she clucked picking up the bawling tiny evolution of Heero, who was now holding a very sore foot.  
  
" Hate duo omae o korosu!!" he scowled, glaring over the trainers shoulder at the little braided duo running around trying to catch Shi, in his excitement he'd just stamped across his friends foot.   
  
" Ya not gonna kill me Heero…I'd like to see ya try shorty,…duo stop bothering Heero!……… please try and behave" kei pleaded setting the boy down again. Heero just folded his arms and glared at duo, his cobalt blue eyes shooting sparks, while muttering in Japanese.   
" Duo baka kaba kuso!"  
  
" No attacks Heero!!" scolded kei, getting in between the two " and Heero? I've not spent years training all evolutions of Heero's without picking up a lil Japanese, duo is not a stupid hippo shit, and dun let Ele hear you speaking like that!" the miniature duo Maxwell stuck his tongue out at Heero and skipped around happily at this, the Japanese chibi just growled once more.  
  
" Duo no baka …hate duo!"  
" Hn wait until you evolve they have their uses" smirked kei's perfect solider entering the room, kei looked up at her bishies approach, his amused look disappearing,  
  
" Kei-sama, phone, its another gym leader…. It's about elspeth," he growled shooting the chibi's a warning look. They immediately calmed down and clustered round the higher evolved bishie, their large chibi eyes wide and worried. The braided trainer sighed and ran her hands through her hair   
  
" She wants to speak to you" Heero added, Kei looked up puzzled, normally gym leaders spoke to Ele, her being gym leader and all but they'd never asked to talk specifically to her, she was just the junior here.  
  
" Can you look after….?"  
" The chibi's? Yes they wont misbehave" Heero stated matter of factly, the look the denim clad bishie gave the chibi's promised trouble if he had been made to lie to his trainer  
" Thanks Heero" whispered Keirra heading for the office. She picked up the phone hesitantly, that was nestled in amongst a pile of paper Ele had neglected and said in the clearest voice she could manage  
  
" After colony gym Keirra max…eh Keirra maxim speaking how can I help?" kei kicked herself she'd nearly given away her parentage, that her father was a bishonen, and to an unknown gym leader too, how stupid could she be?! To date only Ele knew and that was the way she wanted to keep it, the blonde gym leader had promised to keep it secret and had covered up for kei for years, even giving her a place to stay and a new name and kei had nearly blown it all in a few minutes.  
  
Kyoko heard the girl stutter but presumed it was just nerves, she perched on the end of her desk and pushed her dark hair away from her face, crossing her legs.  
" Ahhh I'm kyoko the angel gym leader is that Keirra? Elspeth's assistant?"  
  
Kei swallowed and pulled out a chair settling herself down and trying to make her voice as level as she could  
  
" Yes I am Elspeth's assistant but..i am afraid she's very busy and is unable to come to the phone right now….could I take a message?" she quavered, the angel gym leader frowned this Keirra was covering up something so she played her gambit  
  
" Look kei" she interrupted " I know something's wrong just tell me I'm one of ele's friends, I've known her for years if someone's being a pain let me know and I'll take care of them" the ac junior relaxed letting out a sigh of relief, this kyoko wasn't checking up for the ibl she was worried about Ele she sat back and tried to fill the dark haired woman in on what had happened.  
  
" So now they have Hotura and shinigami, ele's risking the earth dragon and mew and her have gone to try and get shin and Tura back" finished kei, kyoko was speechless, this all seemed like some nightmare how could anyone?!! She stopped her train of thought and pulled the blinds open once more something jogging her memory  
  
" Keirra…this…Hotura she'll be chibi yes?" She whispered glaring at the genesis building.  
  
" I guess," replied the violet eyed girl, " she wasn't born when they took her, why?" kei was now worried this didn't sound good, she kicked the door shut to the office and hugged the phone to her ear  
  
" Because" answered kyoko slowly " two days ago a chibi girl was brought kicking and screaming into the genesis building across from me…I noticed because she was screaming instead of mommy and daddy, tousan and daddy..One in Japanese one in English"  
  
" Heero and duo!" breathed kei shaking, if Tura was near the angel gym then Ele and mew had walked into a trap " oh god Ele and mew!! They'll never get her back!!" quavered Keirra on the verge of tears. Kyoko caught the tremor and looked back at genesis if it was one of her bishonen there she'd want them out  
  
" Look…help Ele and blue mew…I'll get Tura I promise leave it to me" growled the gym leader putting down the phone and turning to her com for the gym  
  
" Wake up boys and girls….we are going to go play hero" she smirked walking out of her office on a rescue mission  
  
Meanwhile kei bit her hand softly whispering, " Maxwell's don't cry…Maxwell's don't cry" fighting back the urge to scream, she felt helpless  
" No we don't cry, we get angry and then we get even" came a voice from the door, stood there was kei's destroyer and in his hand an orange bishie ball, he tossed it to his trainer  
" Think it's time we saw what shi no himie can do?" he smirked, the braided girl gripped the ball undecided, she shouldn't, this wasn't meant to be a fighting bishie but next to wu and ele's shinigami this was the best they had and she itched to use the bishie she'd been secretly training.  
" Bikes round back babe" duo grinned " lets ride" kei nodded and pocketed the ball grabbing her bishie belt as she left  
  
  
" Damn psychic shield!! Blue I can't do this alone is there no way I can help you?!!" pPleaded Ele yelling after her friend now being carried off in mateos arms   
  
" I'm sorry but until it's down I'm crippled " gasped the cat girl her head on fire, Ele punched a nearby tree ignoring as blood began to ooze from the cuts " damn it all to hell" she growled but a voice cut through her rant chilling her heart, a voice she never thought she'd hear used in anger against her  
  
" Wish granted …watashi wa shinigami yo" the blonde raised horrified eyes to the god of death stood in front of her and stifled a sob " oh duo" she whispered " mew heal and come back" she murmured just as she witnessed her own bishie prepare to use Hades revenge on his own trainer, his eyes turned black as the purple energy gathered " I'm so sorry babe I can't fight it, forgive me" he sobbed as his attack was unleashed 


	8. chapter 8 by blue mew

"Heighton View Gym, this is PB speaking. How may I assist you?"  
"Can the crap Phoebe." Kei snapped at the other junior. "Your friend Mew and Ele have just walked in to a trap. They should be able to handle themselves, but you need to get over to Kyoko's gym and help us."  
The red haired girl laughed nervously as she looked around the gym. "I really don't have any powerful bishonen Kei."  
"What about me?" AJ said as he pulled his sunglasses down on his nose. "And Howie's been staying here the past week. You know we can all go to our mega levels."  
Putting a finger to her lips asking the other member of the honorary bishonen group that followed Blue's Nick back to the gym to be quiet, PB turned back to the phone and sighed.  
"I can try to use some of Miss Blue's bishies, but I'm not sure how well they'll listen to me... I just got my job here as the receptionist, and somehow I became the junior leader."  
"Whatever. Just get over here fast. And bring her Goth TK, Takeru Takaishi, Hikari Kamiya. They've got some wicked powerful attacks against angel and demon types."   
"Got it." PB sighed as she finished scribbling down the names of the bishies she would be taking. "Any other requests?"  
"Hurry." Kei flatly stated as she hung up the phone.   
Turning to AJ, PB stood up and stared her "friend" in the eyes. "Get Howie and these guys ready for me. I'm going to try to talk to Blue or someone."  
  
***  
  
"Blue, are you alright?" Mateo whispered to his trainer as he sat on the ground, outside of the van, and far away from the psychic shield that was guarding the Genisis labs.   
"Remember this one time that we got so smashed and I went out and got this tattoo?" Blue said pointing to her navel. "This hurts a million times worse."  
"It's because you're not used to being without your powers." Mateo reached in to his pocket and pulled out a cigarette. "And I wasn't with you when you got that tattoo. That was Carter."  
"Really?" Blue said, rubbing her temples, "I could have sworn I was with you that night."  
"Non." Mateo turned his back to her and sighed. "You haven't wanted to speak to me, except about business and battling, ever since I evolved."  
"Oh yeah." Blue chuckled as she laid back on the grass. "You told me to go to hell. I think I'm there, boy, do I think I'm there right now."  
"Shut the hell up." Mateo laughed, his sapphire eyes twinkling as he shoved his half used cigarette inbetween Blue's lips.   
"I'm glad we broke up." Blue laughed, half choking on the smoke she inhaled. "You're trying to kill me by giving me lung cancer."  
"If I was trying to kill you, I'd just whip up an Ice Wolf Bite right now while you couldn't stop me."  
Both Blue and Mateo stopped thier banter as they stared at her HV jacket. The cell phone was ringing.   
"Bonjour?" Mateo asked as he turned the phone on.   
"Mateo!" PB cheered as she drove along the highway, with the bishonen and bishoujo in her Sunfire. "Are you guys all right!?!"  
"Maybe." Mateo started to worry as he heard the engine of the car, and AJ and Howie singing their road songs in the background. "What's wrong Bitch?"  
"Kei called me and said that you guys were heading in to a trap, and I'm heading to Kyoko's gym in order to find out what's going on and help them out. Is Blue or Ele there?"  
"Madame is right here next to me. Ele's going in to Genesis with everyone else."  
"Shit." PB whispered as she turned in to Kyoko's gym's parking lot. "Well, get them out of there. It's a trap. I'm out."   
Mateo pushed the button to hang up the phone, and placed it back in Blue's coat pocket.  
"Well, we're just plain fucked." Mateo stated as he stared into his trainers eyes. "Apparently, this is some sort of trap, and PB, Kei, and Kyoko are going to do something at Kyoko's gym."  
"Oh my God." Blue whimpered as she stared in the direction of Genesis. "Ele... Nick..." She grabbed Mateo's shoulders and shook him. "Listen. You go in there and get Ele. I'm strong enough for one teleport to Kyoko's place. Get them out of here, then all of you need to get over to that gym."  
"Blue, I don't think you should expend your energy like that. You're not at all up to full strength, and I KNOW how much teleport drains you..."  
"It's an order Mateo."  
The blond lowered his eyes as he handed his trainer her coat.   
"Oui, Madame."  
  
***  
  
"What are THOSE?" Kei stated as she stared through her sunglasses at the AJ and Howie that PB had brought with her. "When did Heighton View start dealing in honorary bishies, much less ones from some boy band?"  
"These are my two strongest bishies." PB smiled as she pushed the two forward. "I'm sure you've heard of the psychic class Howie and fighter class AJ. I also have Blue's GothTK, Takeru, and Hikari, as requested."  
Kyoko smiled. "Good. We'll need all the help we can get." She walked over to the couch and sat down. "Now, since Ele and Mew are off fighting in some trap, we've got to save Hotura. She's in the Genesis lab down the street. I'm pretty sure that they don't have any huge defense systems there, since it's just the R&D lab, but we've got to watch for anything."  
The gym leader, juniors, and bishonen all stared down the hallway, where the black-clad Blue had just collapsed after appearing in a flash of light. Howie and Hikari ran over to her.  
"She's pretty much drained." Howie sighed as he touched his hand to her forehead. "I think she needs to go to the hospital."  
"Wait..." Blue choked out the word. "Mattie... going... Ele.... Shinigami.... here..." The blond catgirl passed out at the final word.   
Howie's eyes rolled white as he chanted a few words over Blue. The Gym leader started to levatate as he stood up, hands still outstretched over the woman. "I'm going to teleport her home. I think Takeru and Hikari should come back with us, to keep her well enough until we get her to the infermary."  
Kyoko and Kei both nodded, while the hysterical PB struggled to hold back tears.   
"Whatever it takes you guys." Kei smiled as she nodded to the bishonen and bishoujo. "If what she said is true, Ele and the guys should be here at any time."  
In a blinding flash of light, only Keirra, Kyoko, their bishonen, and PB remained in the gym.   
"Damnit..." PB whispered. "They took GothTK and AJ with them."  
  
***  
  
Mateo ran through the grounds that Genesis's main training and growth facility was located.   
"Ele!" He screamed as he saw the gym leader's back, her short blond hair hanging loosely behind her. "Blue's gone to Kyoko's! We need to get out of here!" Mateo stopped about twenty feet from Ele; staring wide eyed at the demon in front of her, who was getting ready to attack. Surely that couldn't be Shinigami, well, at least Ele's Shinigami... or could it?  
His eyes began to glow a bright sapphire as he concentrated the cold enery to his hands. If he couldn't stop the demon, perhaps he could slow it down, so the others could help defeat it.  
"Get your Quatre out!" Mateo screamed as the Shinigami's eyes started to glow purple. "Holy attacks can defeat dark ones!" Sighing one last time, Mateo stopped when he was close enough to the demon to make sure his attack would hit. "Ice Wolf Bite!"   
The mass of cold energy connected with the demon, stopping him mid attack. Mateo's hands still blazed blue, like his eyes, waiting to attack again, if needed.  
"Quatre! Use your Purify NOW!" He screamed, as his own attack began to recharge. "Everyone else, run back to the van! We've got to get out of here!"  
The angel of light summoned a holy spell, and casted it on the Shinigami. The dark purple of his eyes, began to recede to the normal violet that they normally were.   
"Use it again." Mateo whispered as he picked the Shinigami ice cube up and carried it toward the van. "As long as he stays frozen, we can touch him, and as long as you keep using purify, he won't try to attack. Let's get him out of here Q-man." 


	9. chapter 9 by kyoko

Kyoko   
  
Pacing back in forth in the large living area of the Angel Gym, Kei was getting nervous as the minutes ticked on. She was starting to make the angels and the bishonen for the heavenly gym dizzy with her nervous pacing across the plush carpet.   
"Kei, you better settle down," Kyoko suggested, her dark eyes never leaving the junior trainer as she sat back on a couch. Kei shook her head, plopping down onto another couch opposite the gym leader, right next to Kyoko's own Duo. She looked a bit uncomfortable sitting next to him. Kyoko understood her uncomfort toward the normal Duo; after all, he was the unevolved form of Shinigami.   
"I can't stop worrying about Ele," the junior trainer said, concern, worry, and a little fear lacing her voice. PB looked equally nervous from the wall she was leaning against.   
"I know, I can't stop worrying about Madame Blue. I wish I could go back to HV and make sure she's all right." Sighing, Kyoko checked the large clock ticking on the wall just above PB's head. It was drawing close to 10 PM; it was time to do some action. But, she had the feeling she was going to be working alone. That was fine by her, she never was much for company.   
"All right," the leader said, getting to her feet. Reaching to a low table next to her, she grabbed a set of keys, tossing them to the nearest bishie.   
"Seiichiro-san, take PB back to the Heighton View Gym. Stay long enough to make sure Mew is all right then head straight back here. The others are going to need your help."   
"Hai," the Asuka editor and X bishonen said, pushing silver frames higher up his nose before turning to PB, smiling to ease her discomfort. "Ikimasho ka?" Slowly she nodded before they disappeared down a hallway, heading for the gym's garage.   
"Kei," Kyoko said, turning to the A.C. junior leader. "I'm assuming you have your own bishies to battle with?"   
"H...hai," Kei answered nervously and hesitantly, fingering a pair of bishie balls strapped to her waist. Kyoko wondered at her hesitation but brushed it off; now was not the time to be wondering about such trivial things.   
"I know you're worried about Ele, I am too. But I also know that I can't force you to come and help me rescue Hotura. Go and help Ele if you like. Once you're done, come back here. We'll regroup afterwards and plan our strategy."   
"Hai!" Turning quickly, Kei was about to sprint down a hallway when Kyoko's voice stopped her.   
"Kei?"   
"Yeah?"   
"Be careful. Come back with Ele, and alive."   
"I will." Kyoko nodded as she watched Kei dash down a darkened hallway, back to her bike, and on her way to help her friend and gym leader.   
"Sa te to..." Patiently, Kyoko's bishonen waited for her command. They were ready for battle, ready to do whatever she said. She smirked; yes, she was going to enjoy this rescue mission no matter how dangerous. If it meant slowing down Genesis, then any danger would be worth it.   
"Let's prepare for a massive party. Break out the party hats, boys. Heaven is about to come crash down."   
  
A knock, two, three. Kyoko chose to ignore the knocking and whoever was on the other side of her bedroom door for the time being as she pulled on a pair of leather pants. Leather didn't suit the leader of the Angel Gym, but, for tonight, it was a necessity. The knocking came again as she buckled the waist in place before leaning over to lace up her ankle high, thick soled boots.   
"What is it, Yuki?" The door opened, flooding the darkened room with light. The figure of a tall, natural blonde bishonen stood in the doorway, silhouetted by the light from the hallway.   
"Are you ready, Kyoko?" Yuki Eiri, non-listed bishonen and Kyoko's secretary, asked.   
"Not just yet," she replied, straightening up before reaching for a black top to go over her white tank. She made sure the sleeves her in the proper place, the skin of her shoulders showing where the fabric had been purposefully cut, before zipping it up.   
"What time is it, Yuki?"   
"Almost 10:30. It'll take half an hour to get to the Genesis building going top speed on the bike." She stopped braiding her hair to turn to him.   
"And?" He smirked. She may not be psychic, she may not be half-bishonen, but she was the Angel Gym leader. She knew when someone left a statement unfinished and if something was on their mind.   
"There's a full moon tonight," he finally said, watching as her dark eyes lit up as she finished off her braid with a white ribbon.   
"Perfect," she softly said. "Absolutely perfect. Genesis won't know what hit them. Crossing Ele meant crossing me, and they're going to regret doing so. Are the others ready?"   
"Ready and waiting." Giving herself the once over, Kyoko was about to leave her bedroom before her eye caught the photo on the way, a copy of the photo from her office. Her eyes softened as she gazed at Ele's smiling face and the faces of Shinigami and the Angel of War.   
~Ele, Shin, Hee....I'll get her back. For all of you, I'll get her back. I promise.~ Willing the tears away, she left the room, making her way towards the training dojo where the beginning of her mission awaited.   
  
"This won't be easy," Organic Angel, the evolved form for Mudou Setsuna, mused, gazing at the handwritten plans on the table in front of him, the black cross at his neck dangling in front of him. Kyoko nodded; she sat at the head of a long table, her 12 angels on their feet surrounding her, Yuki and the Gizoku at the other end of the table.   
"I know that, we all know that," she replied, gazing out the window at the flickering lights of the Genesis building. "That's not the main Genesis facility. But if they are holding Hotura to get to Shinigami, then it'll be well guarded."   
"Nothing we can't take down," Angel of Fire, Micheal's evolved form, said, cracking a few knuckles. "So, who are you taking, Kyoko."   
"Heaven and Yue of course. Setsuna and Access. Also, Chihaya and Hisui."   
"Is that all?" Angel of Wind Raphael said. Kyoko nodded.   
"Heaven's psychic ability will make it easier to locate Hotura. Yue's defenses will come in handy. Setsuna will be offense, and Access' black wings will remind Hotura of Hee. Chihaya and Hisui will be the distraction on the outside to get us in."   
"What of the rest of us?" Earth, one of Shiro Kamui's evolutions and Heaven's counterpart, asked.   
"I need the rest of you here to hold down the fort. Genesis is practically right across the street and I've heard they've been interested in crossing demon-type bishies with angel-type. I hate to say it but being the Angel Gym, we are the perfect place to acquire powerful angel bishonen.   
"It's up to everyone left here to hold down the fort in case Genesis tries to come. I want to come back to an intact gym, understand?"   
"Ryokai!" She smirked, holding up four bishie balls.   
"Then let's start the party." 


	10. chapter 10 by ele

" Every face I see is cold as ice,  
Everything I touch is pale,  
Ever since I lost imagination,  
Like a stream that flows into the sea,  
I'm lost for all eternity,  
Ever since you took your love away from me,  
Sometimes  
The sound of goodbye  
Is louder  
Than any drum beat" sorry but marc made me put this in he said it was very me over both duo going and wu turning on me ^_^  
  
  
  
For some reason at that moment something inside Ele awoke and as she watched Mateo struggle with her ice encased bishie she realised what was wrong.  
  
She'd lost it, totally and completely, and now looking into the rapidly changing eyes of duo she realised how much he grounded her world, when he'd been taken she'd had a mental break down, she'd been shattered. She'd left everything to kei, shut off her friends and most unforgivable she'd abandoned her guys when they needed her most…. especially the angel of war, she may have lost her for want of a better word her crush but he had lost his love and his daughter in one stroke, she was disgusted with herself she'd turned into a whimpering crying pathetic onna.  
  
Here she was, in the woods, facing off against the bishie she had nurtured from chibi, about to go up against the very people who had shattered her world and she was behaving worse than a rookie, she'd lost her trainers ability. Mateo a fighter, not even a low class trainer was having to command her guys because she'd frozen. Time to get it together Ele she growled her eyes holding focus for the first time in days.  
  
Her mind raced clicking back into what it was born for, training and fighting after colony bishonen; the A.C gym leader was back.  
  
" MATEO DROP HIM!!" she yelled frantically spiriting across the ground towards the evolved Yameto, Mateo turned round at the gym leaders voice confused, still gripping the shinigami ice cube  
  
" Elspeth we have leave here no…….." he was cut short by Ele screaming at him  
  
" Duo is a hell class demon, in shinigami form, he can use hell fire!! ICE ISN'T GOING TO HOLD HIM!" She body slammed Mateo to the ground just as duo's eyes flicked black and the ice began to crack. It glowed a blood red for an instant then exploded out ward in a cyclone of hell fire. As the blaze rushed out in a halo from shinigami, Ele buried her face into the ground and braced herself for the unbearable agony that would signify her duo's attack connecting with her back  
  
Instead of burning pain though a cool voice sliced through the air behind her  
" I suggest you move onna I can't hold this forever!!"  
Ele raised her green eyes and looked over her shoulder, she saw wufei surrounded by the flames, his arms crossed over his chest and his teeth gritted in concentration as he struggled to hold his dragon shield against duo's attack. Wu had saved her and it was hurting him she could see it, the shield was only meant to protect him not others as well.  
  
Confusion and surprise flickered across the blonde trainers face, she was sure wu hated her, wanted her dead yet he'd just thrown himself in harms way to protect her, an unfamiliar throb took form within her as she looked at her powerful yet enigmatic bishie  
  
" Wu..I..I" she stuttered getting off Mateo and helping him up, suddenly in awe of the Chinese man ahead.  
  
"You can't release me if you are dead onna" he snapped with his back to her as he dropped the shield, shinigami had taken to the air to rebuild his energy, Mateo and Quatre had taken their toll.  
  
Ele winced his words cutting her  
" Yes of course" she whispered bitterly, her eyes following shinigami as he rose higher into the air on his leathery wings, her gaze focused on something glinting in the sun.  
  
" Elspeth…you" the AC leader turned at the sound of Mateos voice , he was looking at her with the oddest expression, Ele frowned her mind taken from the earth dragon for a minute  
  
" Mateo are you alright?" she asked concerned, had shin's attack got him?  
" You…you saved me?!! ………You would have taken the blast for me" he whispered amazed. The girl grinned her old self returning  
  
" No sweat buddy. A) Kitty woulda killed me if anything had happened to you and B) consider it a debt paid for what he-chan did to you a while ago" she continued releasing her angel of war, Mateo nodded  
  
" So what do you propose we do now?" he added, Ele was gazing at her angel, his dark hair blowing in the wind as his cobalt eyes were locked painfully on the demon above that was his koi and parent to their child. Pain was written all across his normally impassive face, Ele kept her gaze fixed on Heero  
" Take he chan and knock out the psychic shield," she growled, Mateo paled as the stoic, black winged angel turned at the sound of his name  
  
" Me ..and..him!" protested the blonde bishie anxiously  
" Look" snapped Ele turning back to him" Heero can't take on shin, I wont put him through that, I need mew and to do that I need the shield gone, you two are the best to do that and it will also keep Heero away from shin" Mateo pursed his lips and ran his hands through his hair before straightening up and giving Ele a sharp look  
  
" Oui alright and you? YOU can take on the shinigami?" he asked the trainer sceptically  
  
Damn it thought Ele is there anyone who doesn't know about me and duo?!! She sighed in defeat breaking eye contact with Mateo  
" No I can't" she whispered " but!!" she added glaring as the earth dragon shot her a disgusted look " I don't think I'll have to" Mateo looked confused so she hauled him to one side out of ear shot of the others  
  
" When shinigami flew up into the air I saw a kaizer control band on his arm, if I can get that off him then he wont be a threat anymore" she babbled excitedly  
" And I suppose you just stroll over there and say excuse me monsieur shinigami might I take that band from your arm?" Mateo hissed back sarcastically, ele's eyes flashed in anger as her voice dropped to a growl  
" For one thing you can't touch shinigami without his permission which means he put that on voluntarily, probably to save Tura" she paused taking a shaky breathe to calm herself and to try and quash the urge to slap the sarcastic Yameto evolution in front of her before continuing  
" It also means that somewhere round here there is a control spire. I'm going to send the angel of suffering to destroy it…as we now know Tura isn't here we don't have to be gentle" a slight sadistic look briefly flickered across her face " wu and I will draw out the kaizer and his trainer and crush them"  
  
Mateo bowed his head his comment had been unhelpful and bratty, his mind distracted over his trainers condition  
" I apologise" he muttered, Ele smiled she understood he was worried, she was too, she glanced back at her beloved shinigami, now recovered and charging, it was time to rock  
  
" No worries Mattie now move that lil French butt of yours I have work to do, I also have to hope while I'm doing this shin doesn't manage to nail my ass"   
  
" Got ya back boss!!"  
With the growl of a high-powered engine kei roared up on her bike and skidded to a halt at the feet of her very annoyed superior. Ele put her hands on her hips  
" Kei did I or did I not tell you to stay at the gym?!" she snapped glaring at her junior. Kei shrugged pulling the helmet from her head and getting off the big black bike  
" Yeah ya did, guess I didn't listen huh?" she grinned " sides couldn't let ya have all this fun alone now could I?!"  
  
The blonde leader met the violet eyes of the braided girl and treated her to her best disapproving look  
" We'll discuss this when we get home" she sighed exasperated, truth be known she was glad to have kei as back up, much as Mateo was a capable fighter he wasn't hers and she wasn't used to his style or powers where as kei, she knew would instinctively know what needed to be done.. Kei grinned hugging Ele reassuringly, her face growing grim as she spotted what used to be Ele's closest bishie.  
  
The blonde straightened and began to lay out the plan  
" Mateo, he-chan get going and take out the psychic shield lets get kitty back in the game yes?" Heero nodded and picked up blues bishie rising into the rapidly darkening sky soundlessly.   
" Take care guys" Ele whispered, Trowa stood patiently by her side watching the two disappear, his willowy form dwarfing the normally tall trainer. She turned to the angel  
" Trowa I need you to…"  
" Take out the control spire?" he finished a slight smirk playing at the corner of his mouth. Ele smiled he knew her too well and his hearing was incredible  
  
" Yeah" she paused" use gundam assault to take it out, it'll protect you too" she added worriedly, she'd never sent her guys off solo, but the green eyed bishie put a reassuring hand on her shoulder as the air around him shimmered, a silver wave washing over his skin as he took on his metallic form.  
  
" Do not worry El you walk on the side of angels" he smiled, for some reason those words brought comfort to her and she silently wished another trainer with angels luck that night, as her silver covered bishie took off on his gundanium wings leaving her, kei and wu behind on the ground. Her only bishie now was Wu.  
  
She hoped she could trust him now, if she couldn't in a few minutes she'd probably be dead. She glanced across at kei playing with something in her hands chewing her lip  
  
"Alright kei you gotta keep shin occupied…wait…. What's that in your hand?!!" Gasped Ele noticing for the first time kei's ball. The trainer grinned sheepishly.  
  
" Well you once told me the only that can neutralise a bishies attack is it's exact genetic copy" the brunette raised her eyes and held up the ball " I figured this is the only thing that could survive shin and not hurt him"  
  
Ele went to protest but she knew the half-bishie girl was right. She gave kei a searching look  
" You can use it?" kei's trademark grin answered the question, Ele pursed her lips disapprovingly then cast a look at shinigami, his energy gathering once more and nodded her head, and she needed Keirra.  
  
" Alright do it" kei threw the ball like a pitcher yelling  
" Go shi no himie" a blinding flash exploded from the ball and as it cleared there was stood what appeared to be a very ordinary looking duo, if he'd decided to become a drag act, the duo was clad in orange daisy shorts and a grey crop top. The girl turned and looked over her shoulder at her trainer  
" Trouble kei?" she asked  
  
Kei nodded grimly  
" Yeah some jerks got ya brother under their power lese, ya gotta keep him busy till Ele chan can get him loose" lese glanced at duo, her fists clenching, her lip curled in anger as purple energy crackled over her body in temper.  
" They will pay!!" she snarled her eyes flashing fire, " lets rock"  
  
Kei nodded and cracked her knuckles, settling her self into battle mode  
" Death shroud" yelled the trainer  
" You got it babe," replied Celeste grinning. She held up her hand a black scythe taking shape within her grasp. With savage power the bishojo spun it in her hands above her head, leaving a purple trail before slamming it into the ground. Blue eldritch rose from the ground in a swirling vortex, engulfing lese as she screamed  
" Watashi WA shi no himie"  
  
As the flames died the princess of hell raised her obsidian eyes, spreading her spiny wings, levelling her gaze on her twin, her chestnut hair now a swilling mass of black velvet.  
  
Ele grabbed a branch and hauled her self up into a tree to survey the playing field better. Trees all around a main building, yards surrounding it and a lot of security cameras. She frowned; approach would be difficult they'd easily be spotted  
  
"Kei get us some cover!" she called down  
" No sweat" hollered kei, folding her arms smugly " lese!! Kiss of death"  
  
Keirra's black clad bishojo smirked and winked at her enslaved twin. Bringing her fingers to her lips she kissed them and blew the kiss in duo's direction, as she did so thick black fog flowed from her hand making visibility impossible.  
  
" Keep shinigami busy, you two can see in this" yelled Ele through the darkness to the 3 pairs of neon Maxwell's eyes, piercing the gloom.  
" Gotcha boss" came the reply followed by the clashing of scythes ringing out.  
  
" And us onna?" the girl flinched as wu came up behind her, his warm breathe against the back of her neck. She swallowed, fear nibbling at her belly, with a swipe of his hand wu could kill her and this time she was on her own with him, she took a deep breathe.  
" We take on the big guys, the trainer and the kaizer" she whispered frowning thoughtfully ". Wu…" she said slowly " kei blacked em out lets wake them up…..celestial star"  
  
Wufei raised an elegant eyebrow in surprise, half turning to the woman and scrutinising her, she never used such powerful attacks, not since she'd been a young violent trainer in the ibl.  
" The onna is back?" smirked the black-eyed bishie; Ele turned and gave him a mischievous sidelong look  
" Hai the onna is back" she replied, then her face took on a serious expression, her eyes shinning  
" Lets show them the bunny and the dragon can still kick ass," she hissed.  
  
The bishie eyed his trainer, pushing the black silky hair from his face and nodded. He took up position behind Ele, his arms forward and either side of her body to shelter her from his attack  
  
" Now ryu chan" she growled through gritted teeth, her hair began to rise in the current of wu's energy field. The dragon's eyes went wide for a second at the use of his old pet name before turning white. Luminescent light gathered in his fingers as his dragon fangs grew to his bottom lip making him appear vamp like.  
  
He brought his hands together the light dancing in the air round him and casting shadows across Ele face, till a blue white ball of light was held in his palms like raw lightning. With a snarl he unleashed it directly at the genesis building in a stream of silver fire.  
  
" Come out come out wherever you are" whispered Ele evilly, reflexively backing against wu to hide from the blinding glare, as the celestial star tore through the facility. Now all she had to do was wait. 


	11. chapter 11 by blue mew

Standing behind the blond trainer, Nick watched as Mateo and Heero walked in one direction, and Trowa stood, awaiting his final command before going to destroy the control spire. He sighed as he run a hand through his hair, then tapped Ele on the shoulder.  
"I know how to defeat a Kaizer."  
Whipping around to look up in to the bishies eyes, Ele just laughed as she patted Nick's cheek.  
"Seriously, I have defeated Blue's Kaizer before. They're not too difficult if you know what you're doing."  
Ele just shook her head as she turned to watch Trowa fly towards the Genesis building. "Whatever Nick. Just stay here with me and Wu, and we'll wait for this Kaizer to show up." Turning to Blue's other two bishonen that were more or less leaning against the van, Ele couldn't help but chuckle as she watched the Daisuke holding hands with the Kaizer. "Do either of you two know how to contact Kitty?"  
Nodding, Kaizer stepped forward. "I can send her an email, but that's about it, or I can use your cell phone to call her."  
Ele frowned as she stared at the spiky purple haired bishie. Were all of Blue's bishonen THIS arrogant? "Just let her know that we're working on getting the shield down, and that her assistance would be greatly appreciated."  
  
***  
  
"So," Mateo whispered as he walked through the Geneisis building with Heero next to him. "Where do you suppose the generator is for the shield?"  
"Hn." Heero's gaze didn't even move from straight in front of him as he answered Mateo.  
"Okay..." Mateo nodded as he reached for his cigarettes.  
"Don't." Heero spat, slapping Mateo's hand from his pocket. "You can't let them think you are anything more than a normal Yamato."  
Sighing, Mateo wondered how long this mission was going to take.  
  
***  
Trowa circled the Genesis Corp's building, for the third time, and he still couldn't see any control spire around the place. Perhaps the psychic shield was blocking the spire, but from what he had been told by Blue's Kaizer, the black obilesques couldn't really be hidden ever.  
Just then, something strange caught his eye. He could see all of the bishies and Ele standing near the van, and Duo and Lese fighting each other from his vantage point above the building, but then there was Kaizer. He was walking away from the group holding that black thing he had heard someone call a D-3 once before.  
Gaining a little more alititude, Trowa followed the Kaizer as he walked in to the woods.  
"Oh my God..." Trowa trailed off as he watched the Kaizer build a control spire, next to the already existing one. He needed to warn Ele about this. But would she believe him?  
Trowa sighed as he watched the Kaizer walk away from the spires with a smirk crossing his lips. Once the bishonen was out of sight, Trowa swooped down to observe the spires before destroying them.   
He could feel the dark energy radiating from both structures as he put his hands near them.   
One quick Gundam Assult, and the first spire was history. Smiling, well, as best as Trowa can, he walked toward the second spire, and unleashed his attack.  
Nothing.  
Confused, but not defeated, Trowa attacked again.  
Nothing.  
"I'm going to kill that little bastard." Trowa whispered as he stared up at the spire.  
  
***  
"Blue, Kaizer just called." PB's cheery voice echoed through the medical wing of the gym. "He said that Mateo and Heero are working on destroying the shield, and that Ele wants you to come back, as soon as you can."  
Blue smiled as she turned her attention from Jyou to her friend. "Kai's such a nice guy for a dark type."   
"Miss Blue," Jyou smiled as he placed his hand on her head to keep her in the bed, "I don't think it's a good idea to leave while you're in this condition."  
"Just go get Howie and an hyper potion. I'll be fine in a minute."  
"One step ahead of you." PB smiled as Howie walked in carrying the hyper potion.  
"Give me the potion then your psychic energy. I'll repay you, I promise."  
"No harm done Blue. I'd do anything to help one of my boy's friends." He smiled as he handed Jyou the bottle of hyper potion, who in turn filled the syringe and injected it directly in to Blue's vein. "Besides, I'd never hear the end of from Nick if you got hurt."  
Immediately, the hyper potion began to work, and Blue was already feeling ready to jump out of bed and run the entire way to Genesis. She knew better than that, since she still wasn't fully recharged psychically.  
Howie laid his hands over her head, then began a slow chant. Although the energy was invisible, it was apparent that Blue was gaining power, while Howie was beginning to slump over on the bed as he lost his power.  
When the black haired bishonen finally lost total control of consciousness, he fell forward on to the bed, and Blue helped the doctor and her friend set him in it correctly.  
"I guess I should wait until the call before I leave for Genesis." Blue smiled as she leaned down and kissed Howie's cheek. "Thank you friend."  
  
***  
"There." Heero pointed to a room that was guarded by two of the strangest looking bishonen Mateo had ever seen. I'm certain the generator for the shield is in that room."  
"Damnit." Mateo whispered as he peeked around the corner to get another look at the guards. "What are those?"  
"Have you ever battled a Yue?"  
Mateo stared blankly at Heero. "Well, most of the trainers that come to my gym are just starting out, and they have starter bishonen."  
"A Yue is an angel type, but those aren't any normal Yue's. Those have been crossed with some demon type, I'm not sure which one, but you can tell by the fangs and the one black wing."  
"They don't look normal."  
Glaring at Mateo, Heero just sighed. He was specifically told that he wasn't allowed to even threaten to kill this one, for fear of the wrath of Ele and Blue. "They're not normal. They're hybrids. So we don't know what to expect, okay?"  
"Just use your annahialation and destroy them."  
"Too noisy." Heero smiled as he looked at Mateo. "But freezing then a swordfight may be quiet enough."  
"Pardon?"  
"You heard me."  
Sighing, Mateo let the cold energy mass in his hands again. Pointing one at each Yue hybrid, he released the cold blast at both, which only slowed them down. But that was all he would need. Heero made a break for the room as Mateo drew Friendship blade and sliced it at the Yue hybrids, cutting one's hand off in the process.  
As the blond battled the hybrids, Heero began to quickly decode and remove the psychic shield from the premesis. Smiling as he watched the shield's power decrease, he looked over the rest of the system, hoping to see some indication of where the control spire would be. There was nothing.  
Mateo walked in the room, covered in the black blood of the demons, and some of his own. "Are we done?"  
Heero just smiled. "Mission accomplished."  
  
***  
Daisuke cheered as he saw the Angel of War carrying Mateo from the fourth story window of the Genesis building.   
"Call Miss Blue now Kai! She can come help Ele!"  
Kissing his koi's cheek, Kaizer pulled the cell phone out and walked toward the woods.  
"PB? Yeah.... The shield is down.... No, I wouldn't suggest her using teleport...." Kaizer looked up at his control spire, and noticed Trowa standing near the remaining one. "I've gotta go." He smiled, hanging up the phone.  
"So the almighty Kaizer thinks he can outsmart us all, does he?" Trowa stated as he walked closer to the younger bishonen.  
"I am just as suprised as you are to see this control spire as you are Trowa! And why would you think that I would want to hurt any of you?"  
"I saw you build it."  
"We all look alike!" Kaizer screamed as he backed away from Trowa. "Besides, how could I have possibly put a Dark Spiral on that Shinigami? I was in the van with all of you before he showed up!"  
"True, you were in the van, but why did you keep running to the forest? And couldn't someone else have put the band on his arm before we got here, say, psychically?"  
"Don't you DARE bring Blue in to this!" Kaizer screamed as he pulled his whip from his belt. "The weakling could never have come up with such a brilliant plan, nor would she have the capacity to hurt her friend like that."  
Trowa smiled. "So you admit to it."   
"I did no such thing!"  
"Then destroy the control spire."  
"That's beyond my power."  
"Bull. You won't destroy it because you created it." Trowa spread his wings, hoping to intimidate the bishie. "Now, you can either face me or Ryu-chan back there."  
"I did NOT create this control spire!"  
  
***  
"Ele!" Blue called as she appeared from nothingness. "What's happening?"   
"Right now, not much." Ele sighed as she stared at the Genesis building. Mateo and Heero got the shield down, but Trowa and your Kaizer still aren't back, and well, you can see what Kei's doing."  
"I'll go find Kaizer. He's probably in some showdown with the person that did all this."  
"Let us come with you." Ele smiled as she touched her friend's shoulder.  
Together, the trainers and their bishonen walked in to the woods, where Kaizer was last seen. 


	12. chapter 12 by kyoko

The wind raced around her as she rode her slick black bike closer and closer to the Genesis building. She urged the bike on, the visor of her helmet pushed up so she could see through the black night. Overhead flew four shadowed figures, keeping pace with the bike as they neared the omnious building on the horizon.   
A few minutes later, the bike stopped at the edge of some woods, the rider pulling off her helmet to reveal the face of the Angel Gym leader. Slowly she gazed back in the direction she had come, gazed back at the faint lights of her gym as the flutter of wings beat just above her.   
"They'll be all right," Hisui's evolution, Fuu-Tenshi, whispered into her ear as he hovered off the ground. She nodded, getting off the bike before setting the helmet on her seat.   
"I know they will," she replied, fingering the bishie balls at her waist. "They train hard, we all do. They'll be fine if Genesis attacks. We can't worry about that though. We're here to get Hotura back."   
"So desu," Heaven said, returning from scanning the outside of the Genesis building. "There's three entrances, three guards each entrance. Another four guards patrol the area. The security isn't tight, but all the guards are armed. There's a fourth entrance in the back, a maintence entrance; it isn't guarded but it's locked. What's the plan?" Turning her eyes to the sky, Kyoko gazed at the full moon shining down on them.   
"Thirteen guards total. Yosh. Chihaya and Hisui will be our distraction. While Hisui conjures up swirling winds, I want Chihaya to use the birds. Get them to fly low over the guards, and have them fly in a migration pattern. Don't let either of yourselves seen; if everything works, the guards will think the birds are frightened by the wind. When you're done, wait for us here; we'll all head back to the gym together."   
"Wakarimashita," Hisui said before he and Chihaya returned to the sky.   
"The rest of us?" Yue asked.   
"Let's get closer to that maintence entrance. Once the guards are distracted, we'll pick the lock and use the door to get in. It'll also be our exit."   
"You can pick locks?" Kyoko winked to her two remaining angels, motioning them to follow her as they made their way to the intended door; on their way, she reached into her hair, pulling out a thin piece of metal ending at a point, almost like a needle.   
"Goro's been teaching me. It comes in handy having thieves around the gym. There it is." Retracting their wings, the two bishonen crouched in the shadows of the trees next to their trainer, waiting. Within minutes the sound of rushing wind and chirping birds filled the air. Genesis guards rushed past the hidden trainer and bishonen to see what was going on.   
"Here we go," Kyoko whispered as they fled the shadows, making for the door. While Heaven and Yue kept watch, she worked to pick the two locks of the maintence door. She managed to get them open and get inside just before a guard raced past them.   
"That was close."   
"A little too close," Heaven whispered as Kyoko silently closed the door behind them.   
"We'll be getting more close calls before the night is over. Now, let's see if we can find Hotura and get out of here." Opening another door, Kyoko found herself gazing down a white, well lit hallway. She wondered whether to go left or right before Heaven whispered into her ear.   
"Right. They went this way before. I faintly sense something like Duo and Heero going right. It's not exactly like them but I still feel it." She nodded.   
"Okay then. Heaven, take the front and lead us. Yue, take the back and cover us if someone comes." The angels nodded, quickly responding to her words before they slowly proceeded down the hall.   
~This facility is huge,~ Kyoko thought as they walked, ducking into darkened hallways at the sound of approaching footsteps. ~It's almost as big as my gym. But what are they doing here? Why choose to build a place practically on the doorstep of the Angel Gym and not yet try to take any of the angels? Something big is up.~ She felt a yank on her shoulder as Yue pulled her back into a dark hallway, Heaven floating up to disappear in the shadows of the ceiling. The gym leader held her breath as two armed Genesis guards walked up, stopping in front of the hallway Kyoko and Yue were hidden in, right underneath Heaven.   
"All this for one little girl?" the closer guard said, lighting a cigarette. Kyoko almost choked and coughed on the smoke drifting her way before a gentle, familiar hand covered her mouth and nose. Even after staying with Yuki so long, she still couldn't get used to the smell of cigarette smoke.   
"She's not just a little girl," the other guard replied. "I heard someone saying she was a hybrid of two bishonen."   
"You mean she's the kid of two gay guys?!" Kyoko frowned; she knew if Ele was there she'd kick the guards' asses for calling Hee and Shin "gay guys" even if, essentially, that's what they were.   
"Yeah."   
"How'd that happen?!"   
"Don't know. That's what everyone's trying to find out."   
"Why bring her here? This facility isn't even complete."   
"Why do you ask so many questions, huh? We're just guards. We get paid to guard a little girl and shut up about it. Now put of that thing; you'll die of lung cancer one day. We're on duty." Grumbling the first guard put out his cigarette before the two of them left. The gym leader waited a moment before ducking back into the hallway.   
"Well that was interesting," she commented as Heaven dropped down from the ceiling next to her.   
"She's not far," he said. "Down this hallway, then left, down that hallway, then right." Kyoko nodded, checking her watch. It was 11:20; they had arrived at Genesis at 11, which meant they had been roaming the halls for 20 minutes.   
"This place creeps me out. Let's see if we can be out of here and back at the gym by midnight." The two angels nodded as they continued their journey down the hall. They were about to make the first left when Heaven suddenly spun around, pushing his trainer and fellow angel back the way they had come.   
"What's the idea?!" Kyoko hissed.   
"There's a camera mounted on the far wall." Peeking around the corner, sure enough the trainer found a camera mounted on the opposite wall down a few feet from them, a red light flashing periodically just below the lens.   
"What do you think the red light is?" she asked her two bishonen, her eyes still focused on the camera as it slowly spun this way and that down the hall.   
"Power indicator," Yue suggested.   
"Most likely a security sensor," Heaven said.   
"I agree," the trainer interjected, ducking back into the hall as the camera swung her way. "It probably has a laser sensor as well. We aren't familiar to the grounds; it'll probably pick up on that right away and try to shoot us down while alerting the security system."   
"How do you suggest we get past it?" the silver haired Clow guardian asked.   
"There isn't another way to Hotura?" Heaven shook his head.   
"There's probably another way out once we reach the room she's being held in, but there's only one way to get to her. We're screwed if we don't go down this hall." Smirking slightly as her angel's choice of words, Kyoko's mind worked, trying to figure out a way to get past the camera.   
"Let's try this," she said, snatching Yue's capture ball from her waist. "For this obstacle, go back into your ball, Yue." He nodded once before being recalled, the ball being replaced at Kyoko's waist once he was back inside. "Now, Heaven, let's go up and see if we can't crawl past the camera on the ceiling."   
"As you wish," he replied before gathering his trainer into his arms and hovering up towards the ceiling. He then began to crawl on the ceiling as easily as if he were crawling on the floor, Kyoko holding onto him as the shadows clung to them both. Twice they had to stop as guards passed below them. Holding their breaths, they waited for the camera to swing back the way they had come before dropping from the ceiling, ducking into the next hallway.   
"Great, now that that's cleared.....oh well that's just peachy." The hallway before them was darker than the rest, making it easy to spot the red lasers bouncing from one wall to the other in all sorts of directions and angles. Kyoko blew her bangs out of her face in frustration.   
"As Hee would say...baka kaba kuso!"   
"Now what?" Heaven asked, eyeing the red lasers criss-crossing in front of them. Kyoko took a full look at the situation before making a decision.   
"Some of the lasers pass too close to the ceiling for us to try the same trick again," she said. "And we can't crawl on the floor for the same reason. This one I'll have to do alone."   
"But..." She touched her fingertips to his lips lightly, silencing him. A smirk came to her face as she winked, retrieving his bishie ball.   
"You boys aren't the only ones training at the gym, you know. I've clocked in a few hours myself with Goro and Ryota. Don't worry, I'll let you guys loose again when I'm on the other side." Slowly he nodded; there was no point in arguing when Kyoko made up her mind about something. She smiled softly as Heaven consented to her decision. She kissed his cheek before recalling him; she loved all of her boys for the care and affection they gave her. There was no way in all heaven or hell she would forgive Genesis if they harmed her angels. There was no way she would forgive them anyway for hurting Ele like they did.   
Replacing Heaven's bishie ball to her side, Kyoko took a deep breath, stretching out the muscles in her shoulders, neck, arms and legs.   
"Time to see my own training pay off," she whispered to herself. Taking another deep breath, she flipped through the air, clearing a quarter of the hallway lasers without setting any of them off. Using the balls of her feet to rebound, she flipped again...and again and again until she had cleared the hallway.   
"Whoa, that was way too close for comfort," she said after regaining her balance. Her last landing had been uneasy; Kyoko had almost toppled backwards into the laser net after her right foot caved out from underneath her. Luckily, she regained her balance in time. She took a moment to smooth out her black clothing before releasing Yue and Heaven, Access along with them.   
"Well, I made it."   
"You certainly did," Yue said, gently patting her head.   
"Which door?" A row of closed doors on both the right and left sides stood like silent foot soldiers before them. They couldn't afford to check all of them, there wasn't any time. She had to trust Heaven's senses to get them to the right place. He reached out, feeling the wall next to him, his eyes closed.   
"Down the hall, fourth door on the right," he said opening his eyes and removing his hand. She nodded before they proceeded slowly down the hallway. Upon reaching the designated door, Kyoko peeked in, thankful the thick soled boots added two inches to her short height. The inside was dark but she could barely make out a small figure huddled in the farthest corner.   
"That must be her," she said, trying the handle of the door to find it locked. She picked it open easily, slowly and gently swinging the door open. Inside the small figure huddled closer in the corner, almost hugging the darkness. As Kyoko stepped into the dark room, the little chibi girl suddenly wrapped herself in an energy coccoon, startling the trainer as a streak of raw energy arced her way.   
~Well of course she'd be able to do something like that,~ Kyoko chided herself. ~She's got Hee and Shin's genes in her. Even unconsciously she would have a few powers working.~ She smiled gently as she walked slowly closer to the little girl. Her chibi face was streaked with tears, but her violet eyes had that determined look in them Kyoko had only seen in the eyes of her own Heero and the Angel of War. She ignored the energy shooting past her, nearly missing her head how and then.   
"It's all right, sweetie," the gym leader cooed gently, kneeling in front of the girl. "Hotura is it?" Slowly the girl nodded but the energy coccoon didn't phase a bit nor did the look in her eyes waver. "I'm here to take you home."   
"Iya!!" Hotura nearly shouted. "You're here to hurt me again! You want to poke me and find out how I work. Omae o korosu!" Kyoko had to chuckle at the words.   
"Just like Hee. I wonder how many times I've heard the Angel of War say those words to me." Large violet eyes widened as, finally, the energy coccoon started to die down.   
"You know my tou-san?" she asked eagerly.   
"Hai, I know your tou-san. I know your daddy too."   
"Really?!"   
"Yeah. Your tou-san and daddy's trainer asked me to come get you. Would you like to go home?"   
"Hai!!" Hotura's chibi eyes moved from Kyoko's face to that of Heaven and Yue's before settling on Access and then on Access' dark wings. "He looks like my tou-san."   
"So, he's one of my angels. They'll make sure we get out safely and get you to your tou-san and daddy. Sa, let's get you home." Kyoko held out her arms towards the little one. Slowly, as her coccoon died completely, Hotura crawled over and into the trainer's arms, promptly latching into Kyoko's braid, which somewhat reminded her of Hotura's daddy. Getting back to her feet, Kyoko turned to the angels behind her, the little chibi girl held tightly in her arms.   
"Let's get out of here." The three bishonen nodded, ready to leave, when the sound of footsteps and voices stopped them.   
"Why are we running tests on the little girl in the middle of the night?" a female voice asked. "She may be a hybrid but she's still a little girl. Let her sleep."   
"I can't rest until I find out how she was created," an elderly male voice replied. "She's the only hybrid between a demon and an angel in existence, the only one able to live longer than a day. On top of that, she's the hybrid of two male bishonen. I have got to know how she can survive for so long."   
"This is not good," Yue mused, peeking through the just cracked open door at the two scientists and five guards headed their way.   
"What do we do?" Access asked.   
"There wasn't another way out of this room after all," Kyoko said. She felt Hotura begin to shake in her arms and pulled the child closer as she crouched on the floor against a wall, her angels surrounding them.   
~What now?~ she wondered. ~I promised I'd save Hotura and I'm going to do it. But how to get past them? How??~ 


	13. chapter 13 by ele

Heh chapter 13 and I'm only now putting in the disclaimers well here goes, the angel gym, Heighton view, and the after colony gym are, kyoko's blue mews and mine respectively. All angel evolutions are kyoko's. All the GW evolutions are mine.   
Lese, Celeste Maxwell, shi no himie and Hotura Maxwell Yui are my own characters but others can borrow them, as long as they realise these are kei's bishojo's. Mateo is mews  
Genesis and the ibl I'm gonna say is all three of ours creation, I don't have a problem with others using these but credit would be nice. We humbly acknowledge all the Japanese anime companies and tokio who jointly started this madness we just built on it and took it further ^_^  
  
CHAPTER 13  
  
As the trainers entered the clearing the first thing they noticed was the tall obelisk towering over them, Ele frowned, Trowa should have destroyed that already! Then she saw her tattered black winged angel advancing on mew's kaizer, on his face was the cold hard look of a killer that rivalled only the angel of wars.  
  
" Trowa stand down that's an order!!!" yelled Ele storming towards the angel of suffering and grabbing his leather clad arm, he slowly turned to face her, his skin melting back into his flesh form from his gundanium one.  
" What are you doing?!! Are you insane?!!" hissed Ele grasping at the chains round his waist, drawing him nearer. The towering angel shook his head then turned icy green gaze back on the snarling kaizer.  
  
" El he's a traitor " he breathed, gently lifting her hand away from his waist, shock and confusion followed by disbelief flickered across the blondes face" look around El I destroyed the spire, that other one he built as a back up" he continued his eyes narrowing on the insanely grinning kaizer. Ele looked around, for the first time noticing the gleaming chunks of black marble scattered across the ground at the foot of the other spire. She raised her hand to her mouth shaking her head.  
" No it can't be…kaizer would never?!!………Kitty?"   
  
The gym leader looked across at mew stood on the edge of the clearing, her eyes were locked on the kaizer, they were neon blue and she was furious, bands of psychic power arched off her body lifting her hair and tossing it in the storm of telepathic ability. The kaizer raised his hands to attack as mew snarled and unleashed a psychic bolt towards her bishie.  
" You bastard!! You traitorous back stabbing bastard!!" she screamed as her attack slammed into the bishie throwing him several feet through the air and rendering him unconscious  
  
" Miya?!!" gasped Ele running over to the fallen bishonen and cradling his head, mew powered down, shaking with rage and betrayal still.  
" Trowa was right…I saw it in his head he built that damn spire…your duo would be free but for him!" She snarled her eyes fading back to amethyst blue " I'm sorry Ele" she growled hugging herself.  
  
Ele checked Kaizer's vitals as Heero and wu landed, drawn by the noise and lightshow from mews attack. They nodded curtly to each other, Heero not trusting wu near the emotionally fragile girl and wu uncomfortable working with this many ppl. They held back from the blonde knelt by Kaizer's side. Her fingers fastened on something and pulled, holding a glinting band above her head  
  
" A kaizer to control a kaizer…well that's original" snorted the gym leader to herself " kitty you owe kaizer an aspirin they've planned this much better than we have" she called tossing the ring to mew who caught it, turning it over in her hands in disbelief.  
" They have a much bigger agenda don't they" whispered mew horrified, Ele nodded getting up and wiping her hands on her jeans  
" Ryu_ch..Uh wufei can you put kaizer in the van with Quatre…please till he comes round" she begged, the dragon grunted hauling the fallen bishonen up by the back of the collar and dragging him from the clearing. Mew turned to Trowa  
  
" Couldn't break this spire?" she asked folding her arms, Trowa shook his head   
" I'm not dark enough…I am still essentially an angel …it would take a demon class to bring it down" he sighed retracting his wings and running a hand through his hair, Ele glanced at the battling shinigami twins, duo slammed lese across the face sending her skidding across the ground, the bishojo shook her head getting up spinning the scythe above her and forcing shinigami back growling.  
" Demon class huh?" she whispered. " Kei!!" she yelled, the other trainer looked up as Ele nodded her head from lese to the spire. Kei nodded in agreement, understanding the unspoken plan  
  
" Lese fire dance!!" she yelled, the bishojo looked across to the spire and grinned, her violet eyes twinkling  
" On it!!" she called as she began skipping back away from the possessed duo, with a beat of her wings she took to the air and began spinning like a top her braid whipping round in a blur. Duo followed, keeping at a distance to avoid being hit by the fire building round the braided fighter, his eyes coldly fixed on his twin as she stopped suddenly and dived to the foot of the spire. Shinigami saw his chance; his eyes shone purple as, and black energy flew from his hands to Celeste.  
  
" Dodge!!" yelled kei frantically; lese rolled across the grass a fraction of a second before duo's attack struck the obelisk. For the briefest instant everyone was blinded in purple light before the spire shattered in all directions, destroyed..  
  
Kei rubbed her hands together gleefully, her heritage showing, much to ele's dismay  
" Lese get that tacky bracelet off ya bro and get his head straight" she smirked, the other Maxwell girl smirked back making the scythe disappear   
" gladly!! He's being a total jerk!" She giggled rugby tackling duo and rolling on the ground trying to get the band off his arm Once and for all.  
  
Nick hung back feeling an outsider amongst the two trainers and their bishies, his insides lurched as he came to realise the truth, he wasn't needed…mew didn't need him, she's d rendered the kaizer unconscious and Mateo and her shared a history he couldn't even begin to compete with.  
  
He watched with pained eyes, Ele and mew huddled talking quickly and sighed, maybe he should leave, he turned to go as his eyes caught something glint briefly in the moonlight. Something silvery, he ran across the ground and with lightning speed struck out, plucking the object from the air millimetres from its target, mew turned  
  
" Nick what do you think you are doing?!! I'm busy here!!" she snapped then her eyes fell on the hypo in nicks hand and she paled  
" What the hell is that?!!" she screamed looking at the ninja in front of her, nick backed up raising his hands  
" Not what ya think doll…it was heading for ya and…." He trailed off; he was probably labelled under genesis control along with kaizer. He turned away his blonde hair falling in his eyes which were stinging with the threat of unshed tears.  
  
Trowa bit his lip, the others pain welling up within him " he saved you mew" he mumbled " it was heading for you", nick smiled sadly at the other bishie as mew chewed her lip, she tucked a strand of blonde hair behind her ear at a loss for words and grabbed nicks shoulder  
" Nick I…what is that thing?!!" Ele picked up the syringe her face sobering as she sniffed the liquid and pulled a face her nose wrinkling  
" Gene developer" she growled, at mews blank look she sighed and whispered" it makes your genes go into overdrive…evolve twice as fast…it normally kills you"  
  
Nick tightened his arms protectively round mew, the cat girl hissed, struggling  
" How dare they!! Nick let me go bitch they are going to pay!! " She snarled her fangs glinting, near hysteria. Ele twirled the hypo between her fingers glancing round " seems like someone wants genesis's first daughter back" she mumbled to her self tapping the vial with her finger  
" He chan" the dark bishie nodded and took to the air in a flurry of midnight wings, his cobalt gaze piercing the night to seek out mews attacker  
  
" Come out you coward!!" yelled Mateo, his eyes fixed on nick and mew, a faint green tinge seeping into them, the angel of war hovered and raised his hand up high summoning his beam sabre and dived through the trees slamming the laser blade through the leaves. Sure enough there was the sound of a soft thump and in front of the trainers stood a black-cloaked figure and a hideously deformed kaizer.  
  
Heero landed and stood shoulder to shoulder with Trowa behind Ele. Mew was still shaken by the attack on her but looked up from nicks shoulder to fix burning eyes on the hooded coward. The Kaizer's face twisted into an impression of a smile and conjured dark energy between his hands, his gaze locked on mew.   
"Trowa tears" whispered Ele her eyes burning holes in the cloaked trainer with venom.  
  
The attack was strong, within the facility as the moon climbed higher in the sky that days test subjects were dying, the yue guards, the fire and ice hybrids, all the children genesis created for that day were being eaten away by their own powers, their bodies wracked in agony, torn apart from the inside out Trowa closed his eyes and pulled it all into himself, the pain and grief flowing into every cell of his body, while the bishonen in the genesis building managed to for once, die in peace, their torment stolen away by the angel of suffering.  
  
The green eyed bishie shook as silver tears streaked down his face in anguish, more pain than even he was used to handling, beat within his core, he had to get rid of it before it overwhelmed him. He spread his ragged black wings and silver light twisted toward the kaizer, he faltered and gasped his eyes going wide as he lived the deaths of the other bishonen again and again, Trowa sending it all mentally and physically into his body. He dropped to his knees shaking, his attack fading and raised his eyes to the two cold angels stood by the blonde, but the hardest look came from the girl as she growled  
" Annihilation"  
The angel of war narrowed his eyes, folding his arms across his broad chest and nodded his head. The wave of destruction flowed through the air like a dark ribbon slamming into the kaizer and out the other side. The cloaked trainer took off at a run for the building as his bishie slammed into the ground defeated  
  
" No you don't" hissed Ele taking off after him, she swore he'd pay and she meant it  
" I got it!!" yelled lese ripping the control spiral from her brother's arm, duo's eyes shifted back to violet as Heero picked him up in his arms,  
" Oooowww jeez get the truck that hit me?" he growled as his senses returned " hey he-chan miss me?" he grinned; the angel scowled and hugged him closer.   
" YAY ya back I missed ya ya idiot" smiled lese " sorry I had ta kick ya ass" she teased hugging him too  
" Baka" hero snorted " do that again and."  
" Yeah yeah omae o korosu" he smirked standing up and straightening his braid then with wide worried eyes he turned back to his sister and Heero "……………where's the baby?" Heero looked away as lese and kei exchanged glances  
" We're working on it" called mew pushing nick away and hugging duo" Ele will be very happy to have you back" she whispered  
  
Her head snapped up suddenly her senses picking something up, she looked frantically over towards the wall around genesis just as Ele finished scaling the top. All she could see of her friend was her silhouette against the moon as she pushed her hair from her face and stood up on the ledge, just as another shadow joined her. The trunks drew his sword and advanced on the gym leader as she backed up taken by surprise.  
  
" Trunks" whispered kei her face frozen in confusion……….genesis had him, that's where he was  
" You know him?" snapped mew urgently shaking the girl by the shoulders, as Ele drew her sword and did her best to fend off the violet haired boy  
" He was………mine," stuttered kei, mew glanced back at the two on top of the wall, the blades clashed ringing out into the night as sparks briefly illuminated their faces, ele's hard with concentration, the trunks's blank and lost. The blonde ducked under his blade and gashed him across the stomach, forcing him back a little and rolling in between his legs behind him  
". …Keep him busy Ele, a bit longer and I can get him back" growled the cat girl centring herself, the trunks was confused, his memories suppressed if she could just open them then…..oh god  
  
The saijin prince spun his sword with two hands, the force knocking ele's from her grasp, and kicked her to the stomach. The girl gasped winded, and fell backwards off the wall, the ground rushing towards her. She shut her eyes and waited to kiss the ground but strong arms caught her as her ears filled with the beat of leathery wings  
" Can't leave ya alone for two seconds can I babe?" she looked up her eyes meeting worried violet ones  
" Duo!!" she hugged him burry her head in his shoulder and her held her closer, trying to keep a hold of his trainer  
" Yeah I'm back el…don't you scare me like that again you crazy onna!" he growled  
  
The trunks stood looking down on them his eyes shimmering turquoise as he went to use a saijin attack  
" Down boy" growled mew ripping through his mind and dropping him like a stone clutching his head, kei ran to him cradling his head on her knee, her lip trembling as her braid fell across his chest, his eyes opened and focused for a second before recognition dawned  
" Kei?" the girl grinned and hugged him. Mew sighed feeling drained she wasn't used to using her abilities this much, she leaned back against Mateo rubbing her temples, to her surprise the blonde bishie took over making small circles over her head.  
" I thought I'd never see you again!!" kei gushed squeezing the air from her trunks  
  
The momentary peace shattered violently though as the tress to the right exploded, wufei was stood surrounded in his green aura, his eyes shone yellow in the darkness, his lip curled back in a snarl flashing dragon fangs as the ridges rose across his forehead into scales and his wings unfurled from his back. He shook with rage his whole mind focused on the demon tightly clutching the blonde ac leader, as they landed on the ground, Ele still hugging her first bishonen happily  
" MAXWELL" he hissed. 


End file.
